Las Arenas del Tiempo
by Ilitia
Summary: Alguna vez pensaste que tu vida era un infierno, que entre abusos y un pasado que fue feliz pero ahora destrozado se puede surgir, luchando por ser alguien en un mundo duro y difícil, que la felicidad no se encuentra sola si no que se busca hasta el ultimo día de vida -HIEI X KURAMA - AU - LEMON - YAOI - RESUBIDO EDITADO -
1. Huyendo del pasado

**Los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenecen y aquí se relatan datos que no son históricos ni mucho menos, solo un simple mundo imaginario.**

**Este adorado trabajo está ****editado****, para ser sincera lo tenía hace muchos años abandonado, lo comencé en el 2005. Y pues creo que se merece ser rescrito con decencia y más pasión aun de la que le imprimí en el pasado, espero les agrade, también espero que comprendan el que no sea tan exacto a mi estilo actual, tan solo corregí la gramática, algunas cositas y tratare de dejarlo lo más intacto posible, me di cuenta que hay cierto grado de OC pero no es tan terrible, para mi es tolerable si se adentran en la trama que es bien peliaguda. Saludos a las nuevas lectoras y a las viejitas que me recordaran bajo el Nick de Ramsin. **

**Esto es un Hiei x Kurama y otro tanto de parejas que saldrán a medida que la trama avanza, es un AU, drama, amor, lemon, violación y muerte de personajes, que más pueden querer para un fic del fandom de yu yu hakusho que esta algo abandonado**

**Las Arenas del Tiempo**

**Capitulo 1**

_**Huyendo del Pasado**_

Toda historia tiene un comienzo, y esta parece estar empezada a la mitad, quizás ahora parezca el principio, como la arena en el desierto, nunca sabes hacia donde viene ni hacia dónde va. Pero el destino ya está moviendo sus manecillas delicadas en beneficio de un joven esclavo, atrapado en una hermosa jaula de oro que representaba su tormento, y esa noche oscura con una luna a medio llenar decidió que no quería ser mas lo que era, su alma se adentraría en una aventura de magnitudes inimaginadas, todo ante un futuro por venir.

_-¿Donde estas? no tengo ganas de jugar al escondite mi pequeño Al-Hamra. _

Un ser de larga cabellera negra como la noche caminaba de modo juguetón por un gran salón, un sitio opulento, ataviado de oro, piedras preciosas y mucha seda. Su aire era lujurioso, deteniéndose en cada superficie que reflejara su figura, quería verse bien para su escurridizo esclavo, pero su búsqueda de casi media noche seria infructuosa.

Fuera del palacio, lejos de la vista de los guardias, una jovencita de cabellera azul verdosa y ojos rubíes ayudaba al escurridizo esclavo a escapar por una de las entradas de la servidumbre, fuertemente tomados de la mano, ambos notoriamente aterrados por lo que hacían. Caminaban bordeando la entrada, pegados a un alto muro de piedras macizas, tratando de no ser el blanco de los guardias que vigilaban en una de las torres cercanas.

_- Es mejor que busque un caballo para que puedas huir mas rápido_ – la chica se quito el velo negro que cubría su cabeza y rostro ante el chico -

_- No te arriesgues más de lo que ya has hecho Yukina_ – El chico le beso la mejilla en señal de agradecimiento – _Muchas gracias por esto._

_- Cuídate mucho Kurama, espero que puedas regresar pronto_ – algunas lagrimas bajaron por sus blancas mejillas –

_- Regresare, te ayudare a escapar de ese ser desgraciado, te lo prometo_ – sonrió tristemente rodeando a la chica entre sus brazos –

_- Toma esto_ – Yukina se desprendió del abrazo quitándose un pequeño collar del cuello con una hermosa perla azulada engarzada –

- _No puedes dame esto… Es el único recuerdo que tienes de tu hermano y tu madre_ - Kurama trato de devolverle el collar pero ella insisto en colocárselo –

_- Por ello te lo doy, se que volverás para regresarme este tesoro. _

_- Está bien_ – suspiro débilmente, acariciando la pequeña perla que ahora debía custodiar a modo de promesa - _Ya debo irme antes de que ese perro se dé cuenta que escape. _

Debía dejarlo ir, a pesar del dolor que consumía su alma, sabiendo que era para el bienestar de ambos. La jovencita se alejo prudentemente del muro, mirando escondida tras algunos árboles bajos del jardín interno, notando la destreza casi gatuna que tenía el pelirrojo para evadir la vigilancia y salir a hurtadillas por una de las puertas de la servidumbre que la misma Yukina previamente había dejado abierta en horas de la tarde, un riesgo inmenso pero necesario.

_- Adiós Kurama, adiós. Sé que pronto vendrás por mí y me ayudaras a encontrar a mi hermano. _

_**Dentro del Palacio Real**_

El Amo y señor del lugar ya se estaba cansando de no hallar a Kurama para divertirse esa noche, tenía mucha paciencia con el carácter de su esclavo, pero últimamente ese chico lo estaba sacando de sus casillas. Siempre intentaba evadir su obligación, aunque nunca era sencillo llenar sus deseos carnales con él, así tenga los modos de satisfacerse con un harem completo de mujeres, pero nada le era tan morbosamente divino como su Al-Hamra.

_- ¡GUARDIAS! _

_- Si, mi señor Kuronue_ – dos soldados llegaron al salón, prestos ante el llamado con sus espadas en mano –

_- ¡Busquen a Al-Hamra ya! _

_- ¡Si señor!_ – el dúo salió del salón en rápida carrera –

_- Otra vez tratando de escapar mi pequeño esclavo, ya no sé si venderte y acabar este juego molesto_ – cerro sus ojos por un segundo, dando un pequeño y casi inaudible gemido de frustración – _No, no podría dejar que algún maldito toque lo que me pertenece._

_**Reino de Saba **_

_**Palacio Mariaba**_

En este lugar la intriga era la orden del día, el Amo y señor del lugar es un rey frió, calculador y celoso de su privacidad. Manejando su reino con cautela gracias a su comandante en jefe, pero cuando se trataba de reuniones y festejos, no había modo de obligarle a estar presente, odiaba la compañía y mas aun a las personas desde que su padre, el anterior rey que enfermo gravemente, acabando postrado en una cama donde falleció de forma misteriosa.

_- Mi señor, ¿por qué tan lejos de la celebración?, no todos los días recuperamos terreno en el norte del reino_.

Quien interrumpió al rey en medio de los jardines fue su comandante en Jefe, un hombre de aspecto oscuro, con un aire místico que siempre portaba una especie de casco de metal forjado que le cubría completamente el rostro, sus enemigos decían que solo lo utilizaba para amedrentar en las batallas ante su falta de estatura física.

_- No me agradan esas fiestas, lo sabes perfectamente, Mukuro. _

_- Si lo sé, pero…Una batalla ganada siempre es bien celebrada. _

- _Yo no celebro_ - se dio media vuelta para retirarse del jardín –

_- Mi señor Hiei, se ha vuelto un gran enigma desde que murió su padre, ¿qué le habrá revelado en su lecho de muerte que tanto trastoco su mente?_ – Mukuro alzo la vista a la luna casi llena con algo de melancolía –

_**Desierto **_

Kurama había logrado salir ileso del reino de su amo Kuronue sobre el lomo de un caballo que robo en las afueras del palacio. Actualmente se dirigía a lo que fue su antiguo hogar, el reino de Saba, su vida había trascurrido allí hasta los 10 años de edad. Había nacido en el núcleo de una familia adinerada que trasportaba incienso por la ruta de las caravanas, pero ese apacible modo de vida se vio cambiada una noche, la noche en que el reino fue invadido por Kuronue al saber que el rey de Saba había muerto misteriosamente.

_-Falta poco, seguro llegare al amanecer. _

Kurama miro hacia el firmamento libre de nubes, guiándose de las estrellas, había aprendido eso de su padre cuando era pequeño, ya que es esencial saber ubicarse en un desierto tan traicionero con cualquiera que se atreva a adentrarse en el. Mientras veía las pequeñas lucecitas en esa noche tan clara y despejada, los recuerdos de su último día de felicidad se amontonaron en su mente queriendo ser liberados una vez más.

* * *

_-¡Mamá! Mira lo que trajo papá_ - un pequeño pelirrojo corría por todo el patio central de la gran casa, emocionado ante la llegada de su padre –

_-Dime amor_ - la mujer de cabellera corta y oscura se levanto del telar para ver al niño –

_-¡Un caballo! ¡Un hermoso caballo blanco!_ - señalo a la entrada de la casa con alegría –

_-Que bien, se ve muy dócil. _

La joven mujer se puso de pie tras su hijo, estaba curiosa ante el bello y obviamente costoso animal que su esposo traía tomado de las riendas.

_-Ya es hora de que tenga su propia montura, pronto tendrás que acompañarme en las caravanas Kurama._

_- Claro que si_ – el chiquillo asintió ansioso a las palabras de su progenitor –

El padre de Kurama era un hombre alto, elegante, con una corta cabellera rojiza y unos ojos verdes más oscuros que los de su hijo.

_- Ya quiero montarlo, ¿me dejas? – _miro a su padre con ojos inquietos -

_- Mas tarde, no comas ansias pequeño. _

La paz de su hogar fue súbitamente interrumpida esa misma madrugada por el sonido de golpes a la puerta, estruendos de explosiones y un aire caliente oloroso a madera quemada. Los padres de Kurama fueron despertados por uno de los sirvientes que entro estrepitosamente a la recamara donde dormían.

_- Mi señor, ¡DESPIERTE!_

_- ¿Qué sucede?_ – el hombre salió de la cama en un segundo ante los gritos del viejo sirviente -

_- ¡ATACAN LA CIUDAD! _

_- ¿Que vamos a hacer?_ – la madre de Kurama también salió de la cama tras su esposo, con el rostro lleno de terror por la noticia -

_- Ve por Kurama y huyan, ¡Yo me quedare a pelear!_

_- Pero... _

_- No hay peros Shiori, ¡vete ya!_ – El hombre se arreglo un poco las ropas y tomo su espada que estaba recargada tras la cabecera de su cama, saliendo de la habitación sin mirar atrás –

La aterrada mujer le hizo caso sin chistar, sabía perfectamente que para un hombre como él, era vital pelear para proteger su tierra natal. Sin más demora salió de la habitación en busca de su pequeño Kurama que aun estaba adormilado al ser sacado de la cama bruscamente, Shiori le cubrió la cabeza y rostro con una delicada tela negra para protegerlo ante el humo negro que la brisa nocturna traía en dirección a la casa. Irónicamente escaparon a lomos del caballo blanco que horas antes le había regalado el padre de Kurama.

Con suerte lograron esquivar algunas tropas enemigas hasta las afueras de la ciudad, pero entre flechas, lanzas y piedras era imposible salir totalmente ileso.

_- Kurama, sujétate fuerte a mi_ –Shiori cabalgaba alejándose lo más rápido posible con el pequeño abrazado a ella-

_- ¿Y… papá?_ – el niño subió tímidamente la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro lloroso de su madre –

_- Está peleando por nuestro hogar hijo mío, pero volveremos allí, te lo prometo. _

_- Mamá, Tienes mojada la espalda_ – Kurama sintió como sus dedos se sentían repentinamente tibios y húmedos, su madre estaba herida –

_- No te preocupes, ¡te pondré a salvo!_ – soportaba con dificultad el dolor de una flecha que se había clavado en su espalda entre la huida de la batalla –

A pesar de todo ese dolor, Shiori sonrió al verse finalmente fuera de los muros de la ciudad, lejos de la sangrienta batalla. Tuvo que detener el caballo sobre una colina para ver como el cielo azul marino se tapizaba de naranjas, el reino estaba siendo devorado por las llamas. Súbitamente sintió las manitos de su hijo aferradas a sus ropas, las fuerzas se le iban a cada momento con la flecha clavada que obviamente había atravesado uno de sus pulmones. Ella no quería que su hijo la viera morir, ya era suficiente con ver desaparecer su hogar y a su padre, en un último acto de amor bajo del caballo y le dio las riendas al niño.

_- Quiero que... te vayas de aquí, corre lejos. _

_- Pero mamá, ¿y tú? _

_- Yo me quedare para buscar a tu padre…_ - algunas lagrimas inevitablemente rodaron por sus mejillas –

_- ¡No quiero! me quedare contigo, estas herida_ – tercamente se bajo del caballo y se aferro a la cintura de su madre –

_- No... Kurama no, vete…Vamos hijo, vete_ – trato de soltarse del niño, atragantada en mas lagrimas –

_-¡NO! _

Ambos cayeron al suelo arenoso, Shiori empezaba a agonizar, un hilillo de sangre recorrió la comisura de sus labios ya azulados, estaba profundamente triste, dejaría solo a su hijo, a un pequeño que no sabía ni remotamente lo dura que es la vida de un huérfano, entre un gran ataque de tos, logro acariciar las mejillas rojas de Kurama, una caricia fría, la ultima que le daría.

_- Te amo_ – logro inclinarse para darle un beso en la frente al pequeño, después de eso se reclino en la arena para jamás volver a abrir los ojos –

_- ¡MAMÁ! ¡MAMAAAA! _

El pequeño Kurama se aferro a su pecho ya sin vida, llorando amargamente por la gran pérdida de su madre, su padre, su todo. En una sola noche, en un solo instante le fue arrebatada la felicidad, la calidez de los brazos de su madre y los consejos de su padre, pero el destino tiene retorcidas y bizarras coincidencias. El pelirrojo no supo cuanto tiempo permaneció con su cabecita pegada al pecho de su madre, llorando amargamente, sintiendo la fría brisa del desierto, sin ningún motivo para levantarse y seguir huyendo con el caballo que su padre le regalo, ni si quiera noto cuando una figura negra como la noche llego junto a él, bajando de su cabalgadura que era igual de negra y siniestra.

_-¿Qué haces allí tirado pequeño?_ – miro seriamente al niño que ocultaba su cara en ese evidente cuerpo sin vida -

_- Mi mamá… no despierta_ – al fin decidió ver al extraño ser, con esos inmensos ojos color esmeralda y la cara bañada en lágrimas y sangre seca –

_- Lo lamento, pero no despertara, ella murió_ – tendió su mano de manera dulce frente a Kurama –

_- ¡NO! ¡ELLA NO!_ – Kurama se abrazo al ser buscando consuelo ante la terrible verdad y el dolor que sentía en su infantil corazón –

_- Llora pequeño, era tu madre, tienes todo el derecho de llorar..._ – acuno entre sus brazos al niño, curioso quito poco a poco el velo negro de la cabeza de Kurama que lo protegía contra el frió – _Que hermosos cabellos rojos tienes._

_- ¡MI SEÑOR KURONUE!_ – algunos soldados llegaron a caballo donde su perdido comandante en jefe –

_- Aquí estoy, ¿ya termino todo?_ – su semblante paso a uno frio y despiadado para con sus subalternos -

_- Si mi señor, pero no logramos nada, el ejercito de Mukuro nos replegó de la ciudad._

_- Eso era de esperarse. Esto solo fue un aviso, el rey murió y el heredero a la corona es un simple mocoso, solo es cuestión de esperar el momento justo_ – Kuronue se puso finalmente en pie con el pequeño Kurama entre los brazos, se había dormido de tanto llorar - _Pero… me encontré algo mejor hoy. Verdad, pequeño Al-Hamra._

Después de aquella noche fatídica Kuronue se quedo con Kurama como un premio de consolación por la batalla perdida en el reino de Saba, el monarca del reino de Bengasi se había enamorado perdidamente de esa criatura tan indefensa y desprotegida, se perdió en los suaves cabellos rojos que le dieron el característico nombre con que Kuronue bautizo a Kurama, el de **Al-Hamra**, que significaba rojo en lengua árabe.

Los años siguientes no fueron tan malos para Kurama, fue criado prácticamente como un principie en el palacio de Kuronue, claro, no sabía del sucio secreto sobre que su benefactor había iniciado la batalla en Saba y por ello era en parte culpable de la muerte de sus padres y perder la paz que tenia. Pero esa vida fácil y de lujos termino cuando una tarde cualquiera Kurama escucho algo que no debió de los mismos labios de Kuronue.

_- ¡No te lo repetiré dos veces Toguro! Tienes que encabezar las filas de mi ejército_ – Kuronue hablaba esto mientras caminaba por el gran salón del palacio –

_- Ya se lo dije, yo no trabajo para nadie, mato por placer, no soy un soldado_ – el hombre de casi 2 metros de altura ni se inmuto ante la rabieta del monarca -

_- Lo sé, pero estoy harto de esperar al momento justo, han pasado más de 5 años desde la última batalla contra Saba. En todo ese tiempo el molesto ejército de Mukuro ha logrado quitarme terreno. _

_- Yo se lo dije antes, es más fácil derribar un muro buscando la piedra mas débil del mismo, golpee allí y el resto se vendrá abajo_ – su rostro denotaba una seriedad brutal -

_-Pero… ¿cómo matar a Mukuro? Siempre está bien protegido – _se cruzo de brazos pensativo -

_- Mukuro no es la piedra más débil. _

_- ¿Como dices?_

_- ¿A quién protege Mukuro?, píenselo fríamente. _

_- A quien… protege_ – Kuronue se quedo callado por un momento, meditando las palabras de Toguro – _¡Al rey Hiei!_

_- Ya tiene su respuesta, en el reside la fuerza de Mukuro. _

_- Lastima que no fue a él al que encontré en el desierto esa noche. Lo hubiera matado con mis propias manos, esa si hubiese sido una buena recompensa por esa batalla perdida en Saba. _

Repentinamente se escucho como algo metálico cayó al suelo haciendo un eco ensordecedor, Kuronue logro ver parte de una conocida cabellera roja que se perdió tras por los pasillos del palacio. Sin perdida de tiempo corrió tras el chiquillo que escucho toda la conversación al querer ofrecerle a su señor y a su fornido invitado algunas frutas que el mismo acomodo en una hermosa bandeja de plata pulida.

Kuronue lo persiguió hasta las habitaciones reales, encontrándose a Kurama arrinconado contra la cama, con el rostro lleno de furia contenida, no parecía el jovencito que él había educado con esmero para volverlo el posible sucesor al reinado de Bengasi.

_- ¡ALEJATE DE MI! ¡TU ATACASTE AL REINO DE SABA! ¡TU!_ – lo señalo acusadoramente con su dedo extendido, temblando de tanta rabia y asombro por la noticia -

_- Era mi deber, soy el rey de este lugar, ¡recuperar lo que me pertenece es mi obligación!_ – entro dando unas largas zancadas hasta tomar bruscamente la barbilla del pelirrojo entre sus dedos -

_- ¿Y matar a mis padres también era tu obligación?… ¡me hubieses abandonado en el desierto!_ – Kurama se retorció soltándose de las manos del pelinegro –

_- ¡NO SEAS MAL AGRADECIDO!_ – una sonora cachetada golpeo la mejilla derecha de Kurama – _Yo te salve esa noche, yo te he dado todo y serás lo que yo quiera que seas…_

_- Eres un asesino, solo eso… Mi agradecimiento hacia ti ya no vale nada ante tus manos manchadas de sangre._

Kurama lo miro con un rencor inimaginable, despertando los dolorosos recuerdos de su pueblo en llamas, de su madre muerta tirada en el desierto, de la muerte de su padre a manos del ejército de Kuronue. Se sintió estúpido por nunca plantearse la idea de que él había causado todo eso, su protector tan solo era una pantomima de bondad, era un lobo cubierto en piel de cordero, admirando al hombre que mato a sus padres.

_-Sabes algo muchachito malcriado… yo te cuide de todo y de todos, tu me perteneces gustete o no te guste, pero veo que no valió la pena eso – _su voz fue un murmullo gélido, lleno de una frustración evidente, no podía negar que tenía un deseo bajo por Kurama, uno que había limitado con dificultad, hasta esa tarde -

Todo paso realmente rápido, Kuronue tomo al pelirrojo de la cintura alzándolo para después tirarlo salvajemente sobre la enorme cama con almohadones de seda que cayeron al suelo desperdigados. Kurama quedo paralizado, con el corazón en la boca por el cambio súbito en Kuronue, ya no lo conocía, se había perdido entre su mente, preguntándose una y mil veces que estaba haciendo el pelinegro sobre él, ¿Por qué lo desvestía rompiendo su camisa de algodón fino?, ¿Por qué le mordía salvajemente el cuello? ¿Por qué le jalaba las manos sobre su cabeza impidiéndole moverse?.

Estaba siendo ultrajado, él que nunca supo de esos menesteres por solo tener 15 años, encerrado en una opulenta jaula de oro. Lejos del mundo donde Kuronue lo educo a su gusto, complaciendo sus caprichos, pero jamás lo había tocado de modo lascivo, nunca se propaso con él, hasta hoy. Tan solo le quedo llorar amargamente, tratando de salir de su cuerpo violado, pensando en cosas mejores, como su niñez en Saba, las noches estrelladas junto a su padre en el desierto, el olor del pan que su madre preparaba, todo eso vino a su cabeza como un modo de escape, pero aun dolía, aun sentía esas manos tocando sus bajos, moviéndole las piernas para que no pudiese cerrarlas, sintió que se desgarraba, algo le atravesó las entrañas, era Kuronue, maltratando su cuerpo, robándole lo último que le quedaba en la vida, su inocencia.

* * *

_- No quiero recordar eso, pero los ultrajes de ese perro solo son una pequeña marca de todo lo que me haz quitado en mi vida._

Kurama siguió su camino rumbo a Saba, queriendo dejar su pasado atrás y volver a sus raíces, quiere vengar a sus padres y derrotar a Kuronue, quiere luchar a favor del misterioso rey Hiei y las tropas de Mukuro.

_**Continuara**_

Este fic se me ocurrió mientras hacia un fanart de Kurama y Hiei vestidos como las mil y una noches, es increíble toda la inspiración que sale de una sola imagen. Bueno, para ser más específicos, este fic se centra en un mundo paralelo sumergido en medio de la arabia mítica, donde habían reinos y reyes peleando por territorio, la ley del mas fuerte impera y de la lucha por los ideales también. Y si alguno le gusta mucho la historia, el reino de Saba si existió, y el reino de Kuronue llamado Bengasi es una población actual de Libia, si no me equivoco, es que consulte varios libros antes de empezar a escribir esta loca historia muy pintoresca y fuera de lo común.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Los Misterios de un Rey**_


	2. Los misterios de un rey

**Capítulo 2**

_**Los Misterios de un Rey**_

La brisa del desierto se colaba suave dentro de la habitación del monarca de Saba, meciendo delicadamente las cortinas de seda fina y casi transparente, haciendo que los diminutos arabescos en sus bordes bailaran al son del viento. En la cama, se podía apreciar al rey Hiei, moviéndose súbitamente, como si peleara con algo entre sueños, pesadillas recurrentes que no le abandonaban jamás, torturando su poco descanso de monarca.

**oooooo**

_-¡NO! ¡PADRE, NO LO HAGAS! _- Su grito fue desgarrador, llegando hasta la última fibra de su alma infantil, el horror se repetía, una y otra vez, representado en la fuerte y autoritaria voz de su padre -

_- Te matare Hiei, debes morir… _

El pequeño príncipe de tan solo 9 años corrió entre los oscuros y deformes pasillos del palacio Mariaba, huía de su progenitor que lo perseguía con una facilidad casi inaudita, empuñando en su diestra una reluciente daga, con su rostro grotesco, lleno de odio y rabia.

_-No te escondas Hiei, sabes que te encontrare_ – repentinamente se detuvo cerca de un ventanal cerrado, dando un manotazo para mover las delicadas cortinas, pero nada había tras ella –

Mientras su padre estaba distraído, Hiei logro esconderse debajo de una pequeña mesita de caoba, aterrado por lo que su progenitor hacía, acurrucándose con las rodillas contra su pecho acelerado, temblando de miedo, tratando infructuosamente de no hacer ruido al retener el llanto descontrolado.

_-Te encontré._

Súbitamente la pequeña mesa salió despedida por los aires estrellándose contra un muro, volviéndose añicos ante la mirada atónita del príncipe Hiei.

-_Padre, ¡no me mates!_ – alzo su cabeza, mirando al demonio que era su progenitor, preguntándose porque le hacía eso, porque quería verlo muerto cuando era sangre de su sangre –

-_Debes morir… ¡NUNCA DEBISTE NACER!_ – súbitamente alzo la daga para clavarla directamente en el pecho del moreno, una certera estocada al corazón -

**ooooooooo**

Un grito desgarrador retumbo en medio de la habitación real, Hiei despertó con los ojos desorbitados, bañado en sudor, su respiración era brusca y acelerada. Y recordó que siempre era así, siempre soñaba lo mismo una y otra vez, noche tras noche desde que su padre murió, cinco años con esa maldita pesadilla que no le ha dejado en paz, atormentado, sintiendo claramente como la daga se entierra en su corazón, como la grotesca figura de su padre lo persigue por todos lados hasta darle muerte.

- _Porque tuviste que decir eso… justo esa noche, ¿por qué?_ – susurro con sus labios resecos y agrietados -

Hiei no quería levantarse de la cama, se sentía tan cansado, hasta que súbitamente miro su mano derecha, justo allí tenía una daga, la misma que escondía todas las noches bajo su almohada para que nunca lo tomara el enemigo desarmado, era un obsesivo con respecto a su seguridad. Se quedo largo rato contemplándola, como su filoso metal relucía ante el débil resplandor de la mañana entrante, tocando con sus dedos lo afilada que estaba la hoja hasta que un pensamiento súbito cruzo por su mente, mirando la daga reluciente una vez más. Sin mucha prisa salió de las mantas encaminándose hasta el enorme balcón de su habitación, centrando su mirada rojiza en el sol, en su despertar sobre el horizonte, la suave brisa jugó con sus cabellos húmedos por el sudor nocturno, esa sensación le hizo sonreír por lo fresca que era, y en ese instante, sin pensarlo ni un segundo, levanto su muñeca izquierda de manera que sus venas quedaran expuestas.

-_Esto podría ser la solución, descansar de mis pesadillas_ – mascullo débilmente, con los ojos puestos en la daga -

Levanto la daga echando una última mirada al hermoso horizonte, dándose fuerzas para bajarla y cortar sus venas. Pero antes de poder hacerlo un repentino escándalo en el portón principal del palacio lo hizo frenar su suicidio.

_- ¡QUE NADIE PUEDE VER AL REY!_ – los gritos provenían de un par de guardias que discutían con alguien más -

_- ¡ES DE VIDA O MUERTE!_ – El desconocido trato de hacerlos entender pero la terquedad de los guardias lo desesperaba – _¡Tengo muy buena información sobre Kuronue!_

_- Otro loco más diciendo eso… El señor Mukuro no necesita más chismes, ¡largarte niño!_

_-¡NO PUEDO!_ – el jovencito intento traspasar el portón con todo el coraje del mundo, la sensatez que lo caracterizaba se perdió en esa pelea -

Súbitamente una docena de guardias rodearon al chico obligándolo a retirarse de mala gana de la entrada del palacio. Hiei escucho a medias la discusión, y en realidad no le interesaba lo que un extraño pudiese saber o no de su enemigo el rey Kuronue. Al apaciguarse todo Hiei volvió a centrar la vista en la daga, aun pretendía cumplir con su deseo antes de arrepentirse, pero una segunda interrupción lo detuvo, eran los sonidos de alguien tocando a su puerta, sin asombro alguno dio un suspiro largo y tendido, guardo la daga entre sus ropas y se sentó nuevamente en la cama.

_-Pase._

_-Buenos días mi señor Hiei_ – el comandante en jefe entro deteniéndose frente a la cama del monarca -

_-¿Que quieres tan temprano? Mukuro._

_-Recordarle que hoy recibirá a los aliados del reino de Sahn. _

_-Recíbelos tú, no quiero ver a nadie hoy_ – se levanto de la cama sacando la daga de entre sus ropas para después quitarse la camisa de seda que llevaba puesta –

_-Pero... mi señor, lo quieren ver es a usted, es el rey y tiene que firmar los tratados con ellos. _

_-Lo pensare, y ahora llama a la servidumbre, que me preparen un baño_ – salió de la habitación si mucho interés en Mukuro y sus palabras –

_-A veces me trata como un simple sirviente más._

Como le molestaba ese hecho, pero también debía admitir que lo toleraba por una simple costumbre. Apenas Hiei desapareció de la habitación, Mukuro se agacho tomando la camisa de seda que el monarca dejo tirada en el suelo, sintiendo su suave textura fría, titubeando un poco antes de acércala a su rostro cubierto por el casco, dejando que la fragancia se adentrara entre las rendijas del mismo, llegando finalmente hasta su nariz, ese aroma único que solo despedía su adorado rey.

_-¿Otra vez fantaseado mí querido Mukuro?_ – una figura delgada, de cabellos grisáceos y largos se reclino sorpresivamente del marco de la puerta –

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_ – bajo la prenda súbitamente, como queriendo ocultarla entre sus manos –

_-Bueno… uno debe estar al tanto del rey y su salud, no solo tú lo quiere mucho_ – el recién llegado se movió dentro de la habitación, estirando su mano hasta quitarle la camisa de seda a Mukuro –

_-Déjate de decir estupideces. Te tengo prohibido que te acerques al rey, ¡tu lugar es en las barracas haciendo de medico!_

_-No te enfades, y tienes una buena razón para oler esto_ – acaricio la ropa con su mejilla huesuda _- Es embriagante su aroma e igual de intrigante que su personalidad._

_-Aléjate del rey Hiei o si no…_ - siseo con frialdad arrancándole la camisa de las manos al hombre -

_-¿O si no, que? ¿Me mataras?_ – Su risa súbita inundo la habitación - _No puedes, tú mismo lo sabes. Atrévete a ponerme un dedo encima y tu secretito lo sabrá todo el reino_ – tomo delicadamente la mano izquierda de Mukuro para después besarla - _Y tú sabes a que me refiero. _

_-¡No me toques! Me das asco. Solo una vez tuve que rebajarme ante ti, pero no habrá otra vez, ¡No tendrás nada de mí, Ogutro! _

Retrocedió del hombre con brusquedad, alejándolo lo más posible de él, conteniéndose el coraje a un punto tal que abandono la habitación sin devolver la camisa del rey que llevaba apretada entre sus dedos.

_-Mukuro, Mukuro… tu secreto vale oro en mis manos, pero todavía no es tiempo de revelarlo, esto es el arte de la estrategia. Una pieza y después otra_ – el extraño hombre sonrió suavemente, sabía como alterar los ánimos del comandante de Saba -

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Kurama caminaba por las calles cercanas al palacio de Mariaba, estaba indignado al ser sacado de esa manera por los guardias de la entrada, no le creyeron sobre que él tuviese buena información de Kuronue. Pero eso no se iba a quedar así, fuera como fuera entraría allí para decírselo en su cara al mismísimo rey Hiei si fuera necesario.

Entre molestias por su inicio de día, siguió su camino por entre las callezuelas de barro abarrotadas de vendedores y comerciantes, hasta que se detuvo como por inercia frente a lo que antes había sido su hogar, no supo como su subconsciente le acabo dirigiendo allí, pero era imposible olvidar las dos enormes palmeras que estaban en la entrada de lo que fue su casa, se veían tan imponentes como recordaba. Curioso, se acerco a la entrada para darse cuenta que el lugar había sido trasformado en una posada de viajeros, que irónica era la vida, el necesitaba alojamiento y allí estaba el lugar perfecto para quedarse y recordar más cosas aun de su pasado.

-_Buenos días_ - Kurama traspaso la entrada y el par de palmeras encontrándose un largo pasillo descubierto de paredes blanco cal que acababa en una pequeña especie de jardín interno –

No salía de su asombro a cada paso que daba, había cambiado todo, desde la distribución del jardín, el color de las paredes y el mobiliario interno, su mente estaba totalmente entretenida en pensar que faltaba cuando escucho una voz femenina, se trataba de una mujer joven de cabellera castaña por los hombros que fumaba una pipa muy estilizada, estaba sentada cómodamente entre unos viejos almohadones al fondo del jardín, dando la impresión de ser la ama y señora del lugar.

_- Muchacho ¿Que estas buscando?_ – soltó de entre sus labios una sutil estela de humo mirando a Kurama de arriba abajo –

_- Quiero saber si hay alojamiento, necesito quedarme aquí por unos días_ – sonrío amablemente -

_- ¿Tienes para pagar? Sin dinero no hay alojamiento_ – la mujer se levanto ágilmente de los cojines donde estaba y estiro la mano frente a Kurama –

_- ¿Le serviría esto?_ – Kurama saco de entre sus ropas una pequeña bolsita de cuero verde oscuro llena con monedas de oro y otras cosas de valor que logro tomar antes de escapar, poniéndole dos monedas en la mano a la mujer. Verdaderamente desconocía el valor de las cosas, nunca había salido fuera del palacio y debía aprender rápido como era la economía del lugar –

_- ¡Con esto te puedes quedar tanto como gustes!_ - la mujer guardo las monedas entre su escote del pecho y se encamino hacia las escaleras que estaban al fondo del jardín – _¡KAZUMA! POR UN DEMONIO, ¡BAJA A AYUDAR A NUESTRO INVITADO!_

_- ¡Deja los gritos Seiryu! Por eso es que no te has casado_ – un chico de pelo rojizo bastante chillón bajo aburrido las escaleras para recibir al nuevo inquilino –

_- ¡Eso no te importa! ¡Vamos atiende al muchacho!_ – empujo al pelirrojo donde estaba Kurama -

-_Muy bien, sígueme para decirte donde dormirás_ – Kazuma le señalo con un dedo las escaleras a Kurama –

- _Gracias _- Kurama lo siguió sonriendo sutilmente, le parecía que la relación de ese par de personas era muy peculiar –

Kazuma llevo a Kurama hasta una de las recamaras en el piso superior de la amplia casa, la habitación pintada de blanco era algo pequeña pero cómoda, con una cama rustica de madera, una mesita con una lamparita de aceite sobre la misma y una pequeña ventana al fondo con una vista envidiable del palacio de Mariaba.

_- Aquí dormirás, y los baños están… _

_- Estas abajo, entrando por el segundo portón, a menos que los hayan quitado_ – hablo en tono dudoso por sus recuerdos del lugar -

_- ¡Si están allí! ¿Cómo lo sabías? Que yo recuerde no te hemos tenido como visitante antes, ese cabello rojo no lo olvidaría con facilidad_ – se cruzo de brazos muy serio, viendo de arriba abajo a Kurama -

_- Solo digamos que viví aquí hace algunos años atrás. _

_- ¿En lo que era antes esta casa?_ – miro sobresaltado a Kurama –

_- Sí, ¿pero porque el asombro?_

_- Porque esto era una casa de citas antes._

_- Eh… no, antes de eso… cuando era una casa de familia_ – sonrío algo nervioso –

_- Así sí, ya decía yo que un muchachito tan joven metido allí sonaba raro. _

- _Si no te molesta, podrías dejarme solo_ – Kurama pone un rostro muy serio y hasta melancólico, tenía demasiadas cosas para analizar al mismo tiempo –

_-Está bien, y las comidas son en el salón no lo olvides_ – Kazuma salió de la habitación –

Con mucha pesadez el pelirrojo acabo sentado en la cama, quitándose las botas de piel curtidas para poder acostarse, estaba agotado con toda una noche a caballo por el desierto, después llegar a la ciudad encontrándose con un mundo muy distinto al que recordaba. Se quedo pensativo por un largo rato, contemplando el techo de vigas y barro rojizo, comprendiendo que debía buscar otro modo de ingresar al palacio Mariaba, no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad que su entrañable amiga Yukina le dio, esta sería su única salida, la única.

_- Mi hogar, como pasaste por tantas manos en estos cinco años_ – estiro su mano hasta llevarla a la pared, rozando la superficie rugosa y fría con sus dedos -

_**Reino de Bengasi**_

En el palacio de Kuronue las cosas estaban muy tensas, el escape de Kurama había sido la gota que derramo el vaso para el amo del lugar, tenia además, nuevos problemas por el reino de Saba y otros asuntos más que lo estaban presionando mucho.

- _Se lo dije una y otra vez, que no se encariñara con él, los esclavos son traicioneros_ – Toguro se deleitaba mirando como Kuronue caminaba de un lado a otro del comedor como un sicótico –

_-¡PUEDES CALLARTE!_ – estrello contra el suelo la copa de vino que bebía rápidamente –

_- La rabia no lo traerá de regreso. _

_- ¡Lo sé! ¡Por el mismo infierno que lo sé! Pero que hago ¿Cruzarme de brazos? ¿Ir a buscarlo? ¿Pero dónde?_ – el monarca de Bengasi llevo sus manos al rostro con angustia -

_- No sé porque te ayudo Kuronue, pero yo podría encontrarlo, eso si, tienes que pagar si no quieres que lo mate al hallarlo_ – Toguro sonrío con cinismo –

_- Trato hecho. Pero, ¡más te vale que lo traigas ileso! Yo soy el único que puede cortar su cabeza por ser un mal agradecido_ – desenvaino su espada de su cinturón –

_- Bien, una bolsa de monedas de oro podría apaciguar momentáneamente mi sed de sangre. _

_- Eres muy bueno extorsionando Toguro, demasiado diría yo_ – Kuronue salió del gran salón en busca de la petición de su esbirro -

_- No sabes realmente las cosas que puedo hacer por medio de ti Kuronue_ – en su rostro se posó una mirada fría y calculadora –

_**Reino de Saba**_

_**Palacio Mariaba**_

El Rey Hiei finalmente se decidió a recibir el mismo a los aliados de Sahn, aunque tanto protocolo y modales de reales lo hacían sentirse asqueado, pero tenía que tragarse todo eso para ganarle la mayor cantidad de terreno a Kuronue. El reino de Sahn también limitaba con el de Bengasi y Saba, una triada muy tentadora para muchos ya que si alguien tuviera esos tres reinos bajo su mando seria el controlador de todo el comercio que sale al mar mediterráneo.

Hiei no conocía al Rey de Sahn, tampoco le interesaba mucho el entablar alianzas fuera de las necesidades de su reino, así que hoy descubriría a alguien que le cambiaria un poco el modo de ver el mundo.

_- Su excelencia Yusuke, buenas tardes_ – Hiei entro seguido de Mukuro, la reunión se efectuaría en un salón pequeño, donde normalmente el rey se dedicaba a estudiar y leer -

_- Buenas tardes_ – Un joven Rey de Sahn de mirada alegre hizo una pequeña reverencia tomando asiento frente a la gran mesa de mármol negro –

_-Veo que decidió firmar el acuerdo de ayuda mutua entre los reinos_ – Hiei se sentó frente al invitado –

_- Si, mi padre esta muy empeñado en eso_ – se encogió de hombros sin mucho interés en el asunto –

_- Disculpe mi intromisión joven Yusuke, pero… ¿por qué su padre le cedió el reinado siendo tan joven?_ – Mukuro lo mira con perspicacia e intriga, era experto en discernir sobre otras personas y sus intenciones –

_- Mi padre esta viejo, ya ha luchado lo suficiente, y yo creo que soy capaz de gobernar un reino. Además, quien mejor que el mismo rey Hiei para decirme lo que se siente, debemos tener casi la misma edad ¿o me equivoco?_ – Yusuke le lanzo una mirada de reto al rey Hiei –

_- Mi subida al trono fue por razones muy distintas a la suya, solo diré eso_ – Hiei desvío la mirada muy incómodo ante la osada pregunta del moreno –

_-Muy bien, ¿dónde pongo el sello del reino?_ – apunta con su dedo índice al grupo ya que en ese dedo llevaba un gran anillo de oro con el símbolo de su reino grabado en relieve, la mítica ave fénix –

Mukuro y Hiei se miraron extrañados ante la manera tan alegre y hasta despreocupada del joven rey de Sahn. Después de recomponerse ante la actitud de Yusuke, Mukuro desenrollo sobre la mesa un gran pergamino color beis donde contemplaban los tratados de ambas naciones y su ayuda mutua a la hora de una batalla contra el reino de Kuronue.

_- Ponga el sello aquí Joven Yusuke_ – Mukuro señalo con su dedo la parte inferior del pergamino –

_- Con esto me quito un peso de encima, y las quejas de mi padre_ – sonrío abiertamente mientras presionaba el anillo dejando un claro relieve del ave fénix sobre el pergamino –

_- Mi señor Hiei, ahora usted_ – Mukuro le acerco el pergamino –

_- Por el bienestar de ambos reinos_ – el moreno saco un medallón que llevaba oculto entre las ropas, dejando estampado en el pergamino la figura de un ojo abierto –

_- Señores, queda sellado el tratado de ambos, espero que esto nos brinde el triunfo definitivo contra Kuronue_ – Mukuro enrollo solemnemente el pergamino –

_- ¿Y cómo celebraremos esto?_ – Yusuke sonrió despreocupado –

_- ¿Celebrar?_ – Hiei y Mukuro se miran más impresionados que antes –

_- No creo que siendo tan joven no hagas nada para entretenerse rey Hiei. Que tal una carrera de caballos, una competencia de tiro al arco, o tal vez una pelea…_ - la mirada de Yusuke se puso más emocionada que nunca –

_- ¿Una pelea?_ – Hiei se sintió vivo por un instante, convenientemente podría soltar toda su energía reprimida contra un incauto invitado –

_- Pero mi señor Hiei, no creo que deba…_

_- No quiero tu opinión Mukuro, solo trae mi espada, te espero en los jardines. _

_- Esto será muy interesante_ – Yusuke lo miro complacido, era un joven con mucha energía para derrochar, sin contar sus sobradas habilidades en la lucha que deseaba practicar con alguien más –

_**Jardines de Mariaba**_

En contra de su opinión Mukuro tuvo que asegurar el área donde pelearían, no quería ningún percance ante la lucha amistosa que se llevaría a cabo. Le preocupaba en sobre medida la vida del rey, y tenia muchas bases para pensar en ello ya que el rey anterior murió de manera misteriosa, unos dicen que por una enfermedad, otros que lo envenenaron pero lo que si sabia Mukuro era que eso no fue un hecho casual y la cabeza del ahora rey Hiei siempre pendería de un hilo.

_-Disculpe la intromisión mi señora, pero no debería estar aquí_ – Mukuro se acercó curioso donde una linda jovencita de cabellos cortos castaños oscuros y que estaba ataviada como toda una reina –

_-Lo se, pero siempre veo las peleas de mi esposo, se me volvió costumbre_ – la chica sonrío mientras mira como Yusuke y Hiei tomaban sus puestos en un amplio espacio de los jardines –

_- Esta bien, pero guardemos una prudente distancia de ellos, a mi señor Hiei le gusta tomar mucho terreno al pelear_ – Mukuro se detuvo al lado de la chica –

Hiei se deshizo de la mayoría de sus ropajes de monarca, quedando tan solo con una ligera camisa y pantalón de algodón negro y su espada preferida entre las manos, también Yusuke se desembarazo de las joyas y sus ropajes, ambos libres para dar rienda suelta a la verdadera personalidad que salía al calor de una batalla.

_- Si no es un insulto a nuestros rangos de monarcas, ¿podríamos obviar las formalidades?_ – Hiei lo miro con suma curiosidad y sabiendo de antemano la respuesta que le daría Yusuke –

_- Eso no se pregunta, Hiei_ – desenvaino su espada con alegría –

_- Entonces, ¡empecemos! _

En pocos instantes la lucha había iniciado, ambos jóvenes eran muy hábiles con la espada y sus reflejos demostraban que habían nacido para la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo a pesar de sus linajes de reyes, Hiei estaba mas que satisfecho con lo que ocurría, hasta en su mente se regaño por la ocurrencia de querer suicidarse, si lo hubiese hecho no estaría disfrutando de este instante y daba miles de gracias al extraño que lo interrumpió con los gritos en el portón principal horas antes. Mientras, Yusuke estaba acostumbrado a pelear, entre su padre Raizen y su comandante aprendió todo lo necesario, un variado repertorio de técnicas de lucha, aunque a Yusuke le agradaba más la pelea a manos limpias, sin armas, y por esa razón en esta batalla estaba tratando tozudamente de desarmar a Hiei para poder disfrutar de la sensación del cuerpo a cuerpo contra el enemigo.

_- Eres muy bueno con la espada, Hiei_ – Yusuke trato de que perdiera el equilibrio barriendo con su pierna derecha los pies del nombrado monarca de Saba –

_- ¡No se te será tan fácil desarmarme!_ – logro cortar la túnica que cargaba puesta Yusuke –

_- ¡Veamos que más puedes hacer!_ – miro brevemente el corte en su ropa, para después en un movimiento rápido, lanzo su espada al aire –

_-¿Pero... que?_ - Hiei no le quedo tiempo a reaccionar ante la rara acción cuando ya tenía el puño de Yusuke directo en su rostro –

_-¡ALTO A LA PELEA!_ – Mukuro trato de interponerse entre los dos jóvenes pero Hiei le lanzo una mirada más que asesina para que no se le ocurra hacer nada más –

- _Así que… te gusta golpear rey Yusuke_ – Hiei escupió algo de sangre, ese puñetazo le había causado un corte poco profundo en su labio inferior – _¡A mí también!_

Hiei soltó su espada y se lanzó contra Yusuke con puñetazos cortos y rápidos, logro asentarle unos cuantos golpes en el rostro y estomago al monarca de Sahn, pero eso no se quedo allí, su contrincante no estaba dispuesto a recibir una paliza de gratis y también otra tanda de golpes y puñetazos fueron directo a Hiei. Una hora después y con ambos chicos ya bastante cansados y sin ningún margen de diferencia decidieron dejarlo como un empate.

-_Eres muy bueno… Yusuke_ – Hiei le miro desafiante –

-_Opino igual_ – se enjuagó el sudor de la frente con su brazo mientras se aleja de su contrincante –

_-Espero otra pelea así para su próxima visita, rey Yusuke. _

_-Y la tendrá, su majestad Hiei_ – se dio la vuelta ante el moreno inclinándose cortésmente –

Súbitamente la misma jovencita que estaba junto a Mukuro se metió entre ambos, llegando hasta rey de Sahn con un pañuelo blanco entre sus manos.

_-Mira como quedaste esta vez Yusuke, ya no eres un niño, no todo se soluciona a golpes_ – con rostro enojado la chica intenta vendar la mano de su esposo –

_-No te molestes Keiko ¡mejor felicítame!_ – Atrapo entre sus brazos a la chica, sin ninguna pena frente a todos –

_-¡No hagas eso en público!_ – Keiko se ruborizo toda –

_-Eres una reina muy regañona_ – Yusuke le mostro su blanca dentadura en una pícara sonrisa –

Toda la escena fue apreciada por el rey Hiei con notable de impresión, en su mente saltaron un compendio de preguntas tales como: ¿Cómo alguien con el peso de un reino sobre sus hombros podía ser tan feliz? ¿Porque el rey Yusuke era diferente? A todas luces se notaba el orgullo de ser el rey de Sahn y de tener el puesto que su padre le dio, también le sorprendió que estuviese casado tan joven. Por un instante se sintió mal de no tener a nadie a quien querer, consolar o molestar, siempre estuvo solo y aún más después de la muerte de su padre, el único que le acompañaba desde que el recordaba era su comandante de tropas y mano derecha Mukuro. Siempre junto a él, aunque Mukuro era un misterio más grande aun tras su casco que nunca se quitaba, jamás Hiei había logrado ver su rostro, se decía que lo habían herido en batalla y quedo totalmente desfigurado, otros solo lo tomaban como un simple capricho del comandante de Saba para ser más llamativo e intimidante.

_- Mi señor Hiei, le ayudo con sus heridas_ – Mukuro intento acercarse, pero Hiei lo aparta bruscamente sus manos –

_- Llama al médico, creo que ese desgraciado me rompió una costilla_ – se llevó la mano a un costado de su estómago, encaminándose al interior del palacio –

_- Pero… _

_-Pero nada, llámalo_ – desparece entre las grandes puertas que daban a los jardines internos de Mariaba –

_-__**"No me agrada que Ogutro este cerca de Hiei, es capaz de alguna locura si no se controla"…**__ Está bien mi señor_ – dio un silencioso suspiro, así no quisiera debía buscar al médico del palacio –

Las barracas resultaban un área que era única y exclusiva para los soldados del palacio, allí dormían, comían y pasaban su tiempo libre, estaban ubicadas en la parte norte del palacio, tras los jardines y cerca de las caballerizas, una estructura bastante grande compuesta de múltiples habitaciones y un comedor. Hasta allí se encamino Mukuro con paso vacilante, no sabía que le diría al médico Ogutro esta vez, o que asqueroso capricho exigiría a cambio para ir a curar al rey, en su mente Mukuro estaba claro que sería capaz lo que fuera por su amo y señor, hasta la misma muerte le era bienvenida si con ello veía feliz a su amado rey Hiei.

El comandante de Saba no tuvo la necesidad de tocar a la puerta de lo que era la enfermería, estaban abiertas de par en par como si aquel dantesco hombre sabía que llegaría a pedir ayuda.

_-Mukuro… que alegría con esta visita_ – el mismo hombre que la descubrió oliendo la ropa sucia del rey Hiei se levantó de su silla al verlo entrar en la enfermería –

_-No te alegres tanto rata, que vengo porque no tengo otra alternativa_ – se quedó de pie en la entrada –

_- ¿Que necesitaras esta vez?, dímelo mi querido Mukuro_ – camino suavemente hacia el con un rostro notablemente curioso –

_- El...el… Rey Hiei, necesita que lo cures. _

_- ¿Y qué le sucedió? ¿Se corto un dedo? o ¿se cayó por el balcón de su habitación?_ – siseo lleno de cinismo –

_- Nada de eso, tuvo una pelea con el rey de Sahn y cree tener una costilla rota. _

_- ¿Qué curioso que no prohibiste la pelea? ¿Será que ya no tienes ese extraño instinto maternal para con el rey? _– El peligris se cruzó de brazos en una pose pensativa -

_- ¡Puedes limitarte a curarlo y dejar de decir incoherencias!_ – tomo bruscamente de las ropas al hombre –

_-Tranquilo… claro que lo haré, pero antes, necesito de una paga acorde a tus requerimientos. Ya sabes, no trabajo de gratis cuando de curar a tu protegido se trata._

Y así inicio el eterno juego del gato y el ratón entre ellos, Ogutro se soltó fácilmente de las manos del comandante para después tomar suavemente la cintura a Mukuro con una mano, al mismo tiempo que con la otra le quito el casco de metal forjado revelando su verdadero rostro.

_- No recordaba la belleza que ocultas dentro de este artilugio desagradable_ – miro el casco con molestia para después lanzarlo al suelo sin importarle nada -

_- Maldito asqueroso, haz de una vez lo que tengas que hacer, ¡y ve a curarlo!_ – apretó los puños con una molestia infinita, visceral, aguantando las ganas enormes de matarlo –

-_Me fascina ese rostro de molestia y asco_ – llevo sus dedos hasta la mejilla del comandante, deslizándolo suavemente por toda la piel pálida y tersa -_ Ver tu rostro me refresca la idea de lo que eres mi querido Mukuro, lo que verdaderamente eres._

En un instante el despreciable medico estaba besando lascivamente a Mukuro en los labios, se jactaba de ser el único ser humano que había visto su rostro y el único que podía hacer eso sin ser asesinado después. Se sentía tan dueño y amo del grandioso comandante de Saba, la persona que lo doblegaba haciendo que se arrodillara para él, dejándose manosear en un acto carnal y provocativo que tan solo lograba contener para dejarlo ir con Mukuro, era su modo de ponerle en claro que lo tenía en sus manos, que podría hacer lo que le placiera dentro de Mariaba.

El asqueroso beso de Ogutro paso a un nivel más intenso, moviendo sus manos largas y delgadas bajo las ropas de Mukuro, toqueteando las verdaderas curvas de ese cuerpo misterioso, sintiendo que el secreto era suyo, doblegando al comandante hasta tirarlo salvajemente contra una rustica mesa de madera tras ellos, siguiendo en su malsana intromisión bajo las ropas, hasta que bruscamente le giro para que quedara de espaldas a él. Mukuro sabía lo que sucedería, apretó sus labios, mordiéndoselos hasta el punto de sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre, pero nunca de los nunca tales actos lo desubicaban del verdadero propósito, era capaz de poner su mente en blanco cuando todo esto sucedía, de olvidar al asqueroso ser que lo poseía cada vez que necesitaba de un favor para el rey, era como si lo castigara por ello, era como si Ogutro lo martirizaba por querer como quería al rey Hiei.

En poco tiempo las exigencias carnales de Ogutro fueron satisfechas, sin ningún remordimiento se acomodó la ropa, tomo un pequeño bolso de piel curtida donde guardaba sus implementos médicos y salió a ver al rey Hiei, en la enfermería tan solo quedo Mukuro asqueado, sintiéndose nuevamente violado por tan solo querer lo mejor para su amado rey.

_- Un día de estos te matare y le diré a mi señor Hiei lo que realmente soy_ – recogió su casco del suelo, mirándolo seriamente para luego colocarlo nuevamente en su cabeza - _Hasta ese día vivirás Ogutro, te lo juro._

_**Continuara…**_

Creo que hay que poner algunos puntos en claro, ya sabrán que es Mukuro en verdad, y si la pondré a sufrir mucho por Hiei, y lo que le falta porque cuando llegue Kurama a la escena será para llorar por ella, bueno y también ya le tendrán rabia ese doctor Ogutro, es un manipulador sádico y con tendencias muy feas que pronto sabrán y que guarda mas secretos de los que se imaginan, pasando a Kuronue, a mi haber es el malo de la partida que se queda corto a mitad de camino si lo comparan con el anterior nombrado, y Kurama las vera negras por esa obsesión de Kuronue con el. Sigan leyendo y disfrutando de esta extraña historia que se me esta poniendo peluda con tanto misterio y secreto que todo mundo guarda.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Un encuentro bajo la luna**_


	3. Un encuentro bajo la luna

**Los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenecen y aquí se relatan datos que no son históricos ni mucho menos, solo un simple mundo imaginario XD**

**Las Arenas del Tiempo**

**Capitulo 3**

_**Un Encuentro Bajo la Luna**_

Hiei esperaba sentado en la cama a que llegara el medico del palacio, mientras hacia esto su mente rememoraba la pelea contra el rey de Sahn, hacia bastante tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto, que no se sentía tan vivo y con una felicidad muy grande que lo invadía hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo. Suspiro con pesadez al ver donde se encontraba y que su vida actual era como la de un pequeño gorrión encerrado en una gran jaula de oro.

_- Preferiría estar muerto que aquí encerrado_ – un suspiro salio de su boca para después levantarse de la cama y caminar hacia los amplios ventanales de la habitación –

_- Su majestad_ - Ogutro entro súbitamente, sin siquiera tocar a la puerta –

_- ¡Que he dicho sobre tocar antes de entrar!_ – volteo molesto para encarar al médico –

_- Discúlpeme, pensé que era una emergencia y por eso me tome el atrevimiento de entrar así_ – bajo la mirada en un acto de sumisión total –

_- Olvídalo. Ocúpate de revisar mis costillas, creo tener una rota_ – se encamino donde el ser de cabellera gris, deshaciéndose con cuidado de la camisa que traía puesta –

_- Enseguida su majestad_ – el hombre dejo sobre la cama una pequeña caja de metal y se dispuso a tocar el torso del rey buscando comprobar sus sospechas –

Hiei se limito a cerrar los ojos quedándose quieto mientras durase la revisión, ajeno totalmente al rostro de sadismo y lujuria que se apodero de Ogutro en un instante al tener contacto con el joven y perfecto cuerpo del rey. Sus manos trataron de ser delicadas y a la vez firmes, pero en pocos instantes sentía que estaba perdiendo los estribos, sudaba a chorros mientras acercaba su rostro cada vez un poco mas al del rey, quería besarlo, quería tocarlo, saber que se sentiría tenerlo a su merced, pero para suerte de Hiei, Mukuro llego a la habitación tocando bruscamente a la puerta.

_-Pase_ - el rey abrió los ojos, notando por un segundo que el medico respiraba agitado y se había dado la vuelta para sacar algo de la caja metálica que dejo sobre la cama –

_-Mi señor Hiei, ¿cómo se encuentra?_ – Mukuro entro sin darle importancia a la presencia del médico -

-_Dilo_ - Hiei poso su mirada sobre Ogutro –

_-No tiene ninguna costilla rota, pero si algunas contusiones, será mejor que guarde reposo unos días, y tome estas hierbas como un té_ – extendió su mano blancuzca para darle la bolsita de hierbas a Mukuro –

_-Yo me encargo de eso_ – Mukuro guardo la bolsa entre sus ropas –

_-Me retiro su majestad, espero se reponga rápido_ – Ogutro hace una reverencia y sale de la habitación –

_-Mukuro. _

_-¿Dígame, mi señor?_

_-Deshazte de esas hierbas_ – Hiei se vuelve a poner la camisa con mucho cuidado por el incómodo dolor que aun tenia –

_-Como ordene mi señor. _

_-Tengo que cuidarme las espaldas, no se quien pueda hacerme lo mismo que le hicieron a mi padre._

_-Tiene toda la razón_ – Mukuro sonrío para sus adentros ya que él iba hacer exactamente lo mismo con esas hierbas que le dio Ogutro, su señor era muy cuidadoso ante lo que comía o bebía –

_**Posada**_

La tarde caía y Kurama había descansado lo suficiente como para levantarse, se dio un buen baño con toda su calma mientras pensaba en como lograría entrar al palacio de Mariaba, tenia que encontrar la manera de hacerlo o su escape del reino de Bengasi sería una simple pérdida de tiempo.

_- Tiene que existir alguna manera de entrar… alguna._

Los pensamientos de Kurama permanecieron perdidos en esa pregunta mientras lavaba su largo cabello rojizo, escurriéndolo después con sumo cuidado, era una especie de acto religioso, una costumbre que le impuso Kuronue desde pequeño para mantener el fetichista gusto por el cabello de su esclavo. Después de aseado, tomo sus ropas para vestirse pero se detuvo admirando el collar que Yukina le dio la noche anterior, levantándolo entre sus dedos para detallarlo mejor.

_- Yukina… amiga mía, tu también eres una victima de Kuronue, pero te ayudare. Ya veras que iré a ese lugar, te sacare de allí y buscaremos a tu hermano._

Con sumo respeto se colocó el collar al cuello y culmino de vestirse para bajar a comer algo, necesitaba estar bien alimentado si quería tener fuerzas para lo que afrontaría de aquí en adelante. Enrumbo sus pasos al pequeño comedor, como le gustaba ese lugar cuando niño, recordando que se sentaba en el borde de la única ventana, esperando que su madre Shiori terminara de hacer pan para el suplicarle que le diera un pedacito así estuviese hirviendo.

_- Eres un invitado muy callado chico, ni si quiera no has dicho tu nombre_ – Seiryu lo detallo largo rato hasta que se atrevió a preguntar –

_- Me llamo Kurama_ – miro con melancolía la mesa de madera dispuesta para cenar, atreviéndose a tomar una pieza de pan que había sobre una bandeja de barro –

_- ¿De dónde vienes, muchacho? _

_- Bueno… viajo mucho, así que no tengo un hogar estable a decir verdad. _

- _Eres un trotamundos_ – Kasuma llego súbitamente, tomando asiento junto al pelirrojo –

- _Algo así_ – sonrío suavemente mientras se llevaba un pedazo de pan a la boca –

_- Eres muy joven para tener esa vida, de verdad que te admiro, porque yo sola tuve que encargarme de mi hermano Kasuma cuando nuestros padres murieron en la ultima batalla de Saba y Bengasi_ – Seiryu bajo la mirada algo triste –

_- Te entiendo_ – Kurama desvío la mirada al ventanal, ahora era que los recuerdos se volvían un escozor en el corazón –

_- ¡Deja esas historias tristes Seiryu! Y sirve la cena, mujer._

_- No molestes o te dejo durmiendo con los perros_ – la chica se levantó de la mesa para ir por la cena –

_- Kurama ¿No te quieres casar con ella? Así me la quitas de encima_ – Kasuma le sonrío con picardía al pelirrojo quien solo pudo hacer una mueca de asombro ante lo loco de su comentario –

_- ¡Yo no me casare solo porque tú lo digas!_ – de un solo golpe le dejo un plato de comida a su hermano sobre la mesa –

_- Que, ¿lo escogerás tu misma?_ – la mira con duda –

_- ¡Pues si! porque no. _

- _Ya se… Que tal el comerciante ese misterioso, el que vino hace unos meses atrás. Como se llamaba... Sa…Sa…Sakyo ¡Si ese era su nombre!_

_- ¡CALLATE!_ – Seiryu se dio medio vuelta algo sonrojada, recordando súbitamente la noche furtiva que pasó con ese misterioso hombre –

_- ¿Dijeron Sakyo? _

_- Si ese mismo, ¿lo conoces, muchacho?_ – Seiryu miro con suma curiosidad al pelirrojo –

_- No exactamente, solo le he visto de lejos en el reino de Bengasi_ – Kurama rememoro como en mas de una oportunidad ese misterioso caballero llegaba al palacio haciendo negocios con Kuronue que el nunca supo que eran –

_- ¿Has estado en Bengasi? –_ Kasuma se levantó muy alterado de su asiento –

_- Si... pero solo de paso, yo estoy con el reino de Saba._

_- Eso está mejor, ¡esos desgraciados de Bengasi nos han hecho mucho daño!_

_- Pero ahora, quería preguntarles como podría entrar al palacio de Mariaba._

_- Hay niño… eso es imposible, el rey Hiei es un ser muy celoso de lo que entra y sale de ese lugar, no podrás ni llegar al portón_ – Seiryu suspiró para sí mientras seguía sirviendo la cena –

_- ¿Y para que quieres entrar?_ – Kasuma lo miro con duda –

_- Quiero colaborar con el reino de Saba de alguna forma, así sea de servidumbre dentro del palacio. _

_- Pues yo tengo una amiga que trabaja de escriba adentro del palacio, podrías contactar con ella y le dices que vienes de parte de Kasuma, estoy seguro te recibirá_ – sonrío enorme –

_- Eso si me serviría de mucho, te lo agradecería en el alma Kasuma_ – Kurama le hablo muy esperanzado mientras que Seiryu le pone el plato de comida en la mesa –

_- Come muchacho, se ve que estas hambriento. _

_- Gracias. _

_**Palacio de Mariaba**_

_**Entrada posterior**_

Kurama llego aquí después del anochecer, Kasuma le indico por donde entrar para poder ver a la chica, ese lugar era la entrada y salida de la servidumbre, menos atestada de soldados que la principal y mas flexible con relación a las visitas.

_- Buenas noches_ – Kurama se paró frente a los guardias en la pequeña entrada –

_- ¿Que deseas, niño?_

_- Vengo a visitar a la señorita Botan, la escriba. _

- _La chica linda de cabellos azules_ - uno de los guardias codea al otro sin pena alguna por tener al frente a Kurama –

_- Si es una belleza, y muy simpática_ – el otro guardia se sonroja un poco pensando en la nombrada escriba -

_- Sí, con ella vengo hablar. _

_- ¿Y que eres tú de ella?_ – miran muy mal al pelirrojo -

_- Soy su primo, y llegue a la ciudad para verla_ – Kurama sabe perfectamente que con esa mentira los guardias no se negaran a dejarlo entrar –

- _Pasa… pasa muchacho, y le saludas de mi parte_ – el guardia hace un ademán sonriendo bobamente y abre la puerta de la entrada –

_- Gracias, claro que le mandare muchos saludos de su parte_ – entro rápidamente por un largo pasillo descubierto rodeado de jardines y mas jardines–

Mientras Kurama logra escabullirse dentro de Mariaba, El rey Hiei estaba como de costumbre recargado de uno de los ventanales de su habitación, pero esta vez no miraba al simple vacío, esa noche se deleitaba con la luna llena sobre el cielo estrellado, en noches como esas los jardines se veían exquisitos bajo los reflejos de la luna, el rocío de las flores y las plantas les hacían parecer gemas preciosas esparcidas por el lugar, era uno de los pocos placeres que el rey esperaba mensualmente a que llegara.

_-Qué demonios hago encerrado aquí_ – sin mucho más que un camisón de seda y su pantalón del mismo material, salió al jardín para ver de cerca ese espectáculo nocturno –

Hiei era muy ágil para pasar desapercibido entre los guardias de su propio palacio, detestaba que lo siguieran para cuidarlo, y mas aun que Mukuro lo viviera protegiendo de todo lo habido y por haber, no es que no se lo agradeciera, pero es que se volvía asfixiante en algunas ocasiones. Mientras esto hacia nuestro rey de Saba, un muy nervioso Kurama también recorría los pasillos externos del inmenso palacio, creía que se había perdido y no hallaba el área de la servidumbre donde Kazuma le indico que encontraría a la escriba.

El interminable pasillo por donde andaba se cortó súbitamente con la vista de los jardines internos de Mariaba, un espectáculo que Kurama no pudo evitar ver. Los jardines eran más imponentes, hermosos y coloridos que los del viejo palacio de Kuronue, aquí se podía percibir la fragancia de las flores, el murmullo del agua que brotaba en varias fuentes ubicadas en las esquinas y centro del amplio jardín. No supo cuando sus pies le dirigieron hacia un enorme y frondoso rosal, centrando su profunda mirada esmeralda en él.

_- Que hermoso es el reflejo de la luna sobre las rosas _– Kurama fue tentado en un instante a arranca una de las bellas rosas para oler su fragancia –

Delicadamente desprendió la rosa, admirando su tono rojo sangre, con diminutas gotitas de rocío sobre sus pétalos abiertos totalmente. Kurama estaba tan embelesado que no sintió la presencia de alguien más en los jardines, unos metros tras él, escondido bajo uno de los arcos de la entrada, un par de ojos rojos si notaron el movimiento de alguien en los rosales al fondo del jardín, siguiendo sus instintos, Hiei se movió un poco más cerca, manteniendo una cautela casi gatuna, llevando al mismo tiempo su mano tras la espalda para sacar su infaltable daga, pensaba fríamente sobre como emboscar al desconocido, pero cuando las nubes desaparecieron del firmamento dejando que la imponente luna llena iluminara el jardín y sus sombras se volvieran figuras definidas, tuvo que detenerse para ver realmente a su presa.

_-¿Quién es ese?_ – Hiei se quedó agazapado tras la enorme fuente en el centro del jardín, a una buena distancia del desconocido –

Se quedó callado contemplando la figura más claramente, era un joven que vestía una túnica blanca de camisa y pantalón, en su cintura llevaba anudada una hermosa tela bordada en tonos verdes y violetas. Hiei noto en seguida que el desconocido vestía ropas muy finas para ser parte de la servidumbre, eso despertó su curiosidad sobre quién era entonces ese desconocido.

Ya no pudo detener su curiosidad, así que siguió contemplándolo como hipnotizado, pasando al aspecto físico del extraño, se fijó en el hermoso cabello rojo cereza que caía por sus hombros y llegaba hasta la cintura. Pero su rostro aun le era un total misterio ya que estaba de espaldas a él, por un momento sintió el deseo desesperado y visceral de llamar su atención y hacerlo voltear, en un instante regresaron sus pensamientos con frialdad, sería peligroso, no sabía quién era o que hacía en los jardines de su palacio.

Suspiro molesto, tendría que alertar a los guardias y retirarse prudentemente, apenas se movió para salir de los jardines, quedo boquiabierto al ver como el invitado inesperado se dio la vuelta quedando de perfil, para el rey de Saba fue como ver un ángel, la luna lo ilumino de manera mágica, haciendo extraordinariamente llamativo los ojos verde esmeralda, la piel blanca y de aspecto sedoso. Hiei nunca había visto a alguien con tanta curiosidad en toda su vida, jamás se había dado el gusto de hacer eso, pero con este invitado nocturno fue totalmente arropado por un interés inusual y necesario.

- ¿_Quién eres, ángel de la noche?_ – susurro para sí, viendo como el joven desaparecía súbitamente entre un largo pasillo que daba al área de la servidumbre -

Kurama dejo con delicadeza en el suelo la rosa que arranco, siguiendo su camino hasta llegar a un salón amplio y bello, tapizado con grandes cortinas de colores intensos, el suelo también estaba casi cubierto en su totalidad por tapetes de variados diseños árabes, su mirada no se apartaba de aquel espectáculo de colores, notablemente impresionado hasta que una joven de larga cabellera negra y vestida toda de gris, lo detuvo a unos metros de la entrada.

_- ¿Que se le ofrece, joven?_

_- Buenas noches, vengo a ver a Botan. _

_- ¿Quien la solicita?_

_- Dígale que es de parte de Kasuma _

_- Está bien, espérela aquí por favor_ – señalo una especie de banco de madera muy bonito que estaba recargado de la pared tras ellos –

_- Gracias._

_**Jardines de Saba**_

Mukuro había ido a la habitación del rey pero al no hallarlo y ver que esa noche había luna llena, supo inmediatamente donde buscarlo, conocía a su rey como la palma de su mano, y como no hacerlo si lo vio crecer dentro de los muros de la magnífica Mariaba.

_-¿Mi señor, Hiei?_ – camino hasta la enorme fuente que adornaba el centro de los jardines –

_- Ya sabía yo que no tardarías en encontrarme_ – ni se inmuto a ver llegar a Mukuro –

_- No es por ser una molestia, pero su seguridad es mi prioridad, mi señor_ – se paró a una prudente distancia del rey –

_- Sabes Mukuro, debes cambiar la guardia interna otra vez_ – centro su mirada hacia su comandante en jefe –

_- ¿Por qué motivo, mi señor?_

_- Porque son unos ineptos, pase al jardín sin ser visto_ – bajo la mirada recordando al desconocido que no sabía cómo entro –

_- Mi señor Hiei, ya lo he hecho mas de 10 veces, una por luna llena, pero usted siempre se les escabulle, conoce sus cambios y rondas, como culparlos de ser ineptos ante su agilidad._

_- Pues no solo yo pase fácilmente hasta aquí, hace una hora un extraño rondaba los jardines_ – se levantó de la fuente mirando la rosa que recogió del suelo donde la había dejado Kurama al marcharse –

_- Eso es imposible, hace menos de una hora pase revista por las entradas y nadie reporto ninguna novedad. _

_- Esta bien Mukuro, entonces yo soy el que ve ángeles caídos del cielo_ – se retiró a su habitación con la rosa entre sus manos –

_- ¿Ángeles?_ –Mukuro miro perplejo como su señor se fue a paso tranquilo y con un semblante sereno -

_**Salón de la servidumbre**_

La chica llamada Botan salió muy emocionada para recibir, según ella, a su entrañable amigo Kasuma, pero al llegar donde Kurama se quedo muy confundida.

_- ¿Donde esta Kasuma?_ – miro a todos lados consternada –

_- Yo soy un amigo de él, y me dijo que te visitara_ – hace una reverencia ante la chica para calmarla un poco – _Mucho gusto señorita Botan, mi nombre es Kurama._

_- Que amable eres Kurama, pero para estar segura… ¿Cómo es mi amigo Kasuma?_ – le lanzo una mirada retadora al pelirrojo –

_- Es alto, blanco, de cara bonachona y cabellera rojiza y corta. _

_- ¡Es el! Entonces tú también eres bienvenido como un amigo más_ – le dio una palmada muy desinhibida a Kurama –

_- Gracias… pero yo vine para pedirle un gran favor en específico_ – se sientan nuevamente en el banco de madera donde espero –

_- ¿Dime en que puedo ayudarte?_ – tomo asiento junto al pelirrojo –

_- Necesito trabajar aquí, en el palacio. _

_- Pero… tú te vez demasiado bien para ser parte de la servidumbre, tus ropas y tu aspecto es como de la realeza_ – la chica lo miro con sumo cuidado, cruzando sus brazos en pose pensativa –

_- Creo que puedo confiar en ti Botan, te diré la verdad de todo si prometes ayudarme_.

_- Veremos, primero háblame sobre tu verdad, Kurama. _

El pelirrojo le contó la historia de su vida a la chica y ni el mismo supo porque lo hacia con tanta facilidad, sería que le inspiraba confianza la manera de ser tan alegre y desentendida de la amiga de Kasuma, o era simplemente que quería una desesperada fuente de ayuda para curar sus heridas del pasado, fuera lo que fuera, al final Botan descubrió muchas cosas de confidencialidad sobre el reino de Bengasi y Kuronue, sabia lo de las guerras, el que un asesino muy despiadado y sanguinario llamado Toguro el menor pretendía obtener la cabeza del rey Hiei, y algunas otras cosas más que impresionaron mucho a la chica.

_-¡Pobrecito! Sí que has sufrido en esta vida, Kurama_ – Botan lo miro con los ojos húmedos, aguantando el llanto –

_- ¿Me ayudaras, Botan?_ – su rostro fue suplicante –

_- ¡Claro que te ayudare! El rey Hiei es un chico atormentado por su pasado. Pobre, desde que murió su padre no es el mismo y se ha vuelto muy frio, y estoy segura que Kuronue tuvo que ver con la muerte del rey._

_- Es posible que tengas razón con tus palabras ¿pero como me ayudaras ahora?_

_- En estos momentos Mukuro esta buscando alguien de confianza para hacerle de compañía al rey, es que aquí entre nos, ese comandante parece la sombra del rey, pero como Mukuro debe partir al norte para recuperar más terrenos en manos de las tropas de Kuronue, quizás podrías darle la información y serias un buen candidato a estar cerca del rey mientras Mukuro no este. _

_- Es una buena opción Botan, pero ¿y como contacto con Mukuro?_

_- Déjame eso a mí, mañana en la mañana tengo que entregarle algunos tratados y documentos, en ese instante le hablare de ti, le diré que vaya a la posada de Kasuma. _

_- Eres mi salvación Botan, no se como pagarte esta ayuda_ – le brindo una calida sonrisa a la chica –

_- No te preocupes, te ayudo porque se que se siente perder tu hogar y tu vida, no podemos volver a perder eso en manos de un sanguinario como Kuronue. _

El pelirrojo se retiró de Mariaba con una opción entre manos, ahora quedaba de parte de la amiga de Kasuma que todo empezara a moverse. Aún era muy temprano, cuando Kurama fue sacado súbitamente de su sueño por la llegada de Kasuma a la habitación.

_- ¡KURAMA DESPIERTA! ¡TIENES VISITAS!_ – Kasuma abrió de golpe la puerta sin ninguna pena -

_- Eh…_ – medio abrió los ojos todavía cansado, girándose en la cama para ver al pelirrojo parado en la puerta de la habitación –

_- ¡ES MUKURO! ¡ESTA AQUÍ! _

- _¡MUKURO!_ – Kurama se levantó en un salto de la cama, poniéndose precariamente una camisa para bajar corriendo las escaleras a recibirlo –

_- ¡Apresúrate, está en el jardín posterior!_ – Kasuma lo ve desaparecer entre las escaleras –

Mukuro estaba muy impaciente de esperar al supuesto chico que tenía valiosa información del reino de Bengasi, y más que todo lo que le interesaba, el posible planeamiento de un asesinato. En pocos instantes vio como un muchacho algo alto y de cabellera rojiza un poco desordenada entraba al jardín posterior de la casa.

-_Me supongo que tú eres Kurama_ – Mukuro hace un ademán de saludo con la mano –

_- Así es, y usted es la mano derecha del rey Hiei_ – Kurama le devolvió el saludo con una pequeña sonrisa pero en sus adentros estaba muy impresionado por el casco que cubría el rostro de Mukuro –

_- Mi escriba personal me dio cierta información que no pude negarme a pasar por alto. _

_- La señorita Botan le dijo la más pura verdad, comandante Mukuro._

_- Pero hay un problema ¿Cómo creerte? Que puedes enseñarme para comprobar que lo que dices es verdad_ – Mukuro se acercó con mucha seriedad al pelirrojo –

_- Yo fui un esclavo de Kuronue, y tengo esto_ – saca de entre sus ropas un pequeño medallón, depositándolo en las manos de Mukuro –

_- Esto… es el sello del reino de Bengasi_ – Mukuro miro impresionado el sello de oro puro con la figura de un cuervo con las alas extendidas engarzado entre piedras de ópalo y ojo de tigre –

_- Es correcto, solo hay 2 de esos, uno lo tiene el rey y el otro lo tengo yo, Kuronue me lo obsequio cuando cumplí los 15 años, unos meses antes de ser vuelto su esclavo_ – bajo la mirada algo melancólico y asqueado –

- _Este sello pudo ser robado o es falso_ – El comandante le devuelve el sello y se da media vuelta para salir del jardín –

_- ¿Por qué le cuesta creerme? ¡Acaso no protege al rey Hiei!_ – alzo la voz frustrado ante la falta de credulidad de Mukuro -

_- Es mi deber ser exacto y preciso con la información que recibo, y un sello no me dará la seguridad de nada_ – volteo súbitamente donde Kurama –

_- Y si le digo que Toguro el asesino quiere la cabeza de su rey ¿me creería?_ – Kurama lo miro con una seriedad total –

_- Ese sanguinario es buscado en media arabia por sus atrocidades, ¿cómo Kuronue lo tiene a sus servicios?_

_- No lo tiene a sus servicios exactamente, lo único que se es que Kuronue lo quiere en las filas de su ejército para ganarle a usted, comandante Mukuro. _

_- Eres persistente muchacho, muy inteligente para tu corta edad y muy seguro de toda tu historia_ - Mukuro acorto la distancia entre él y Kurama, notando el collar con la perla que pendía de su cuello –

_- ¿Que sucede?_ – el pelirrojo noto como Mukuro se quedó paralizado –

_- (no… es posible ¡la perla!, la misma perla) ¿De dónde eres exactamente, Kurama?_

_- Nací aquí, en Saba. _

_- ¿Aquí?_ – un sudor frio recorrió la espalda de Mukuro –

_- Si, pero cuando Kuronue ataco la ciudad hace 6 años me llevo a su palacio y me crió como todo un príncipe, el decía que seria su sucesor, pero supe mas de lo que debía y me volvió su esclavo, hasta que escape de Bengasi hace 2 días. _

_- Recoge tus cosas, te vienes a Mariaba de inmediato_ – Mukuro sentencio con voz autoritaria –

_- ¿Como?_

_- ¡Ya lo que escuchaste niño! Muevete en este instante o te llevare a la fuerza, no puedes estar aquí con toda la información que sabes, te quedaras en el palacio y acompañaras al Rey mientras voy al norte. _

_- Esta bien_ – Kurama asintió dudoso -

Kurama logro lo que quería, pero lo que no comprendía ¿Por qué Mukuro cambio tan drásticamente de idea?, ¿Por qué percibió al comandante como nervioso a pesar de no ver su rostro? Las expresiones corporales podían decir mucho y él era muy detallista en ellas. Un rato después Kurama se despidió de Kasuma y su hermana Seiryu, ellos le habían brindado un rato agradable al llegar allí y le abrieron el paso directo a Mariaba.

Una comitiva de más de 10 soldados a caballo acompañaba a Mukuro y Kurama en el trayecto al palacio, el comandante iba silencioso, pensando algunas cosas de suma importancia para el.

_-(¿de dónde habrá sacado esa perla?, será posible… ¿Que sea él? Pero son tan diferentes, Esto tiene que tener una explicación razonable y mientras la hallo es mejor tenerlo vigilado) _

_- ¿Cómo es el rey Hiei?_ – Kurama interrumpió los pensamientos del comandante para saber más de ese joven que nunca ha visto en su vida –

_- ¿Cómo es?_

_- Si, eso pregunte, es que tengo curiosidad por saberlo_ – sonrió cálidamente –

_- Es de estatura pequeña, ojos color rubí, piel clara, cabello negro y corto_ – término de describirle tajantemente Mukuro _– Muy diferente a ti…_

_- Si es como lo describe, tienes razón _– el pelirrojo sintió una extraña mirada clavada sobre el, no estaba seguro si era Mukuro o alguien mas de la comitiva, pero se sentía incomoda y pesada –

Finalmente llegaron al palacio de Mariaba, entrando por el portón principal para después descender de los caballos a unos pasos de la gran entrada del lugar, algunos sirvientes llegaron rápidamente por los caballos de Mukuro y Kurama, mientras que otros tomaban puesto cerca de ambos.

_- Mi señor Mukuro, ¿que se le ofrece?_ – una joven se le acerco con la cabeza baja –

_- Quiero que arreglen a este chico para que vea al rey Hiei, báñenlo, vístanlo con ropas limpias y después lo llevan al salón real_ – Mukuro se alejo en paso rápido antes de que el pelirrojo protestara a cualquiera de esas ordenes –

_- Si mi señor, disculpe joven sígame por aquí_ – la chica le sonrío a Kurama –

- _Bien_ – el pelirrojo la siguió sin más que hacer, no quería llevarle la contraria a Mukuro, se notaba a simple vista el poder que tenía en ese lugar –

_**Continuara…**_

Cada vez se enreda más esto, ¿qué es lo que sabe Mukuro de la perla? ¿Por qué se asustó tanto al verla? y si, Sakyo tendrá una buena aparición por aquí y su romance secreto con Seiryu. Es que ellos tenían que estar juntos en la serie a mi modo de ver XD, además de algunos otros personajes, esperen a ver la cara que pone Hiei al ver a su "Ángel de la Noche" allí y mas cuando se entere que será como su acompañante mientras Mukuro no esta, pero no solo Hiei se perderá en esos ojos esmeraldas, mas de uno les hará la vida de cuadritos en ese palacio, y ya sabrán que Mukuro le tiene mala espina desde un principio.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Miradas que matan**_


	4. Miradas que matan

**Las Arenas del Tiempo**

**Capitulo 4**

_**Miradas que matan**_

_**Reino de Bengasi**_

_**Afueras de la Ciudad**_

El asesino y despiadado de Toguro recorría esta zona para saber sobre Al-Hamra, pensaba que siendo tan joven e inexperto no se aventuraría a salir del reino de Bengasi, pero resultaba como buscar una aguja en un pajar, nadie había visto a un pelirrojo de ojos verdes por la zona, y eso que esas características físicas no eran comunes de allí, siguió su búsqueda sin ninguna novedad hasta que cayó en cuenta sobre algunos recuerdos.

_-La sirvienta de ese chico seguro sabe algo_ - una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en sus labios, encaminando sus pasos de regreso al palacio de Kuronue –

_**Mientras en el Reino de Saba**_

_**Palacio Mariaba**_

Kurama era preparado para ver al rey, 5 sirvientas se habían encargado de bañarlo, vestirlo y hasta perfumarlo. Él estaba más que acostumbrado a esos tratos en su anterior vida como protegido de Kuronue, tuvo un sequito completo para satisfacer sus caprichos aunque el no era de esos que pedían tonterías a la servidumbre. Siempre terminaba haciendo amistad con las sirvientas y encariñándose de ellas, como paso con la joven Yukina, la cual fue la única verdadera amiga y compañía que tuvo al Kuronue volverlo su esclavo, los recuerdos de su primer encuentro salieron a flote en mal momento, no le gustaba rememorar lo que fue tan dolorosos y tristes en un pasado no muy lejano.

**Oooooooooooo**

Se vistió sin mirar si quiera lo que había hecho, tan solo estaba presuroso por volver a sus labores de monarca, moviéndose hasta la puerta de la habitación, abriéndola para encontrar a una sirvienta con su cabeza gacha, fue mandada a llamar por el mismísimo Kuronue, debiendo esperar pacientemente hasta que le abrieran.

_- ¡Encárgate de el!_ – Kuronue salió de la habitación de Kurama después de haber hecho su acostumbrado acto abominable -

_- Si… mi señor Kuronue_ – la joven de ojos como rubíes respondió rápido dirigiéndose a la habitación sin imaginar la terrible escena que vería –

Al entrar la joven sirvienta palideciendo en segundos, sus ojos recorrieron el suelo lleno de jarrones rotos, sabanas destazadas, algunas de ellas manchadas de sangre, se notaba que algo horripilante le había sucedido al ocupante del lugar.

-_dis... dis... disculpe… joven…. ¿dónde está?_ – con su mirada todavía impactada recorrió la habitación hasta hallar a Kurama enrollado en una sábana y como en shock –

La pobre muchacha sintió más que pena por Kurama, se le salían las lágrimas solo de pensar en lo que había pasado allí hace unos momentos. Con suma calma y cuidado dejo la bandeja que llevaba sobre una mesa para después acercarse al chico que no se movió ni un milímetro al verla.

-_No tengas miedo, yo te voy a curar_ – sonrió con suma ternura, colocándole una mano sobre la cabeza al pelirrojo –

Kurama sintió ese gesto repentino tan cálido, saliendo momentáneamente de su trance para ver el rostro de la jovencita, aquella sonrisa le recordó tanto la de su madre que no pudo aguantar más el llanto, no había llorado ni cuando Kuronue abuso de él, no se permitió darle el gusto de verlo sufrir, pero esto era distinto, quería desahogarse y esa chica se lo estaba brindado, unos brazos dulces donde poder llorar. En unos segundos estaba aferrado a su cintura llorando cual niño pequeño, temblando de miedo y preguntándose porque tenía merecido un destino tan terrible.

_-Pobre, ¿cómo ese hombre pudo hacerte esto?_ – Miro disimuladamente las magulladuras y moretones en todo el torso del pelirrojo - _Si eres casi un niño_ – la joven suspiro acariciando más la larga cabellera del pelirrojo –

Unas horas después la joven logro hacer que Kurama se diera un baño de agua tibia y se dejara limpiar las heridas. Kuronue había sido mas que violento y sádico, lo había mordido, golpeado y maltratado a su antojo, pero no toco el rostro de Kurama, y eso se debía a que estaba locamente obsesionado con el, que sentiría como un pecado tocar aquel rostro de belleza inimaginable para el. Luego de todo ello la chica ordeno la habitación y se sentó al lado del pelirrojo para hacerle compañía así fuera en silencio.

- _¿Como… te llamas? _– Kurama abrió la boca por primera vez en horas –

_- Yukina_ - sonrió con ternura –

-_ Gracias _– la mirada de Kurama era de mucha tristeza y dolor –

- No tienes que dármelas, no es la primera vez que veo como el amo le ha hecho lo mismo a sus concubinas.

- _¿Tiene otras… mujeres?_ – Kurama se sorprendió mucho porque jamás las había visto en el palacio desde que llego –

_- Están en un área diferente y si las tiene, son varias, pero muchas escapan después de estar con el_ – bajo la mirada asustada –

_- Debería hacer lo mismo_ – el pelirrojo sentencio con una voz fría y seria –

_- Puede ser peligroso joven, si te encuentran será tu sentencia de muerte. _

_- Prefiero morir que pasar otra vez por esto_ – se acurruco contra sus piernas muy afectado –

_- Será mejor que descanse, yo me retirare antes de que noten mi falta en la ronda de la noche_ – Yukina se levantó de la cama pero Kurama le tomo la mano impidiéndole que se fuera –

_- Espera, no te vayas_ - un rostro de suplica se dibujo en el –

Yukina no pudo negarse a acompañarlo esa noche, el chico gritaba por cariño y unos brazos cálidos y protectores con la simple mirada, era como tener a un pequeño infante que pedía a gritos por su madre, y como negarse a eso. Ella lo abrazo y dejo que Kurama se desahogara nuevamente hasta que de tanto llorar se quedo rendido sobre el regazo de Yukina. Y así seria por el resto de tiempo que permaneció en el palacio, Yukina era como su hermana mayor, a pesar de que era menor que el por un año, lo acompañaba siempre que podía para conversar y hacer mas llevadero su encierro, para consolarlo las veces que Kuronue abusaba de el y curar sus heridas, en fin, esa dulce joven de ojos rubíes era lo único bueno que hallo en el reino de Bengasi.

**Ooooooo**

- _Joven, ya está listo todo_ – una de las sirvientas le extiende un collar con el símbolo de Saba representado en un ojo abierto –

-_ ¿Esto para qué es? _– Kurama salió de sus recuerdos, prestando atención en el collar –

_- Todos los invitados reciben este obsequio, al rey le agrada mucho su símbolo, pórgaselo por cortesía_ – la chica le sonreí -

- _Esta bien_ – Kurama se coloca el collar al cuello para no desairar el obsequio del rey –

_**Habitación Real**_

En poco rato Mukuro llego a la habitación real, tocando a la puerta para indicarle a Hiei del nuevo invitado que tendrían.

_- Pase. _

_- Mi señor Hiei, ¿ya está listo?_ – Mira como las últimas sirvientas salen del lugar rápidamente –

- _Si... ¿Pero porque el protocolo? ¿Quién viene de visita?_ – el pelinegro se mira en un gran espejo que había en la habitación –

_- Recordara que debo partir al norte esta semana. _

_- Si, lo sé perfectamente, y te pedí que no me buscaras una niñera_ – Hiei acentúo la última palabra ya sabiendo la respuesta de su comandante –

_- Pues para mi es obligatorio dejar a alguien de mi entera confianza, y le agradara la persona que traje, es de su edad, creo que se podrían entender bien. _

_- ¿De mi edad?_ – Hiei voltea interesado –

_- Si mi señor, y ya esta esperándolo en el salón real, acompáñeme por favor._

_- Vamos a ver que especie de vigilante me dejaras, Mukuro_ – Hiei se veía algo divertido en saber quién sería ese nuevo compañero que sustituiría a Mukuro –

_**Salón Real**_

Hiei y Mukuro llegaron al lugar y se sentaron a esperar la aparición del invitado, no paso mucho rato cuando una comitiva conformada por soldados del palacio escoltaban a Kurama hasta el salón, a la cabeza iba el pelirrojo algo nervioso por saber que sucedería con este encuentro, entraron al majestuoso salón lleno de tanta opulencia que podías quedar ciego entre destellos de oro y gemas de las ornamentadas paredes.

Hiei casi que se estruja los ojos al ver al recién llegado, vestía con una túnica de camisa y pantalón color marfil con figuras de rosas y flores bordadas en blanco, en su cintura llevaba una tela de color rojo vino con encajes dorados, de su cuello pendía evidentemente el símbolo de Saba. Los guardias se detuvieron a una prudente distancia del rey y su comandante, mientras que Kurama centro su atención en el monarca de Saba, sonriendo amablemente, muy interesado en esa mirada fría y misteriosa que despedía el rey Hiei.

- _Pueden retirarse_ – Hiei en un ademán de su brazo hace que la comitiva se retire del salón quedando solamente con Mukuro y Kurama –

_- Mi señor Hiei, le presento…_

- _Que el mismo diga su nombre, Mukuro_ – Hiei mira con mucha insistencia los ojos y el cabello de Kurama, se le parecían demasiado al extraño que había visto la noche anterior rondando los jardines de su palacio –

- _Mi nombre es Kurama, su majestad_ – inclino su cabeza en señal de respeto –

_- Kurama, Así te llamas entonces. _

_- Mi señor Hiei, él se quedara aquí mientras dure mi campaña en el norte, lo escogí porque sabe muchas cosas de Kuronue y estará más seguro aquí. _

_- ¿Y qué sabes del rey de Bengasi?_ – Hiei centro su vista en Kurama –

_- Si me permite decirle, el planea matarlo por medio de Toguro, un asesino muy conocido en toda arabia. _

_- ¿Y qué tal si el asesino eres tú?_ – Hiei se levantó de su silla acercándose donde Kurama, quedando muy cerca de el – _Anoche fuiste una sombra en mi jardín_ – susurros con malicia para que nada más el pelirrojo le escuchara –

_- Mi señor, no necesita desconfiar si yo mismo lo escogí_ – Mukuro también se levanta al notar que Hiei rompió su regla numero uno de no acercarse a ningún desconocido –

_- Deja la obsesión Mukuro, este chico no tiene cara de asesino pero tengo que pensar en mi seguridad_ – se sienta nuevamente –

_- Como diga, mi señor_ – Mukuro lo imita algo dudoso, sabe que Hiei no es así con los extraños –

_- Permaneceré aquí a cambio de algo importante, su majestad_ – Kurama toma un rostro mas que serio –

_- ¿Que pretendes?_

- _Calma Mukuro… Déjalo que hable_ – Hiei sonríe esperando las palabras del pelirrojo –

_- Mi hermana es prisionera de Kuronue, quiero que la liberen apenas puedan, esa es mi única petición. _

- _No somos nada que nos obligue a rescatar a tu hermana_ – Mukuro le lanzo una mirada casi asesina a Kurama –

_- Si lo haremos. _

_- Pero mi señor…_

_-Tiene derecho a pedir una recompensa por su información. Apenas el reino de Bengasi sea nuestro, la liberaremos_ – Hiei se levantó de su puesto retirándose del salón dando por terminada la discusión –

_- Como ordene, mi señor Hiei_ – Mukuro se movió fuera del salón un momento, regresando con algunas sirvientas tras el – _Indíquenle cual será su habitación _– sale tras Hiei del gran salón -

Kurama fue esta vez escoltado por las sirvientas hasta una de las habitaciones cercanas a la del rey, quedo totalmente impresionado por la belleza del lugar, de verdad que Kuronue era mas oscuro y tétrico a la hora de elegir su decoración, en cambio, aquí la vida y los colores vivos eran la orden del día.

_- Esta será su habitación, joven. Si desea algo mas solo toque la campaña que hay cerca de su cama_ – las sirvientas se retiraron dejando solo al pelirrojo –

- ¿Que habrá querido decir el rey con la frase que me susurro al oído?

Mientras Kurama seguía divagando eso en su cabeza, sintió que alguien lo observaba, era extraño tener esa sensación si estabas en una habitación solo, pero la mirada no venia de adentro sino de afuera. El pelirrojo corrió hacia los grandes ventanales para cerciorarse que no había nadie asomado en las ventanas de al frente y mucho menos en los jardines que se veían desde allí. No quiso darle mucho interés al asunto, volviendo a sentarse sobre la cama, tomo el símbolo de Saba que pendía de su cuello y se le quedo mirando largo rato hasta que alguien entro a su habitación sin siquiera tocar.

_- ¿Qué quiere?_ – Kurama se levanto rápidamente de la cama y bajo la cabeza -

- _Necesito estar seguro de algo_ - Hiei camino hasta donde el pelirrojo, y sin pedir permiso alguno le tomo de la barbilla haciendo que doblara la cara de perfil _– No hay duda alguna… ¡eras tú!_

_- ¡Se podría saber que pretende!_ - Kurama se suelta con algo de brusquedad –

_- Tú eras el extraño que rondo los jardines anoche, y no me lo niegues porque esos ojos y el cabello rojo no son muy comunes de ver por aquí_.

_- Tienes razón, pero no entre como un ladrón o mucho menos, llegue aquí para ver a una amiga mía_ – lo miro con mucha seriedad –

_- Que manera de hablarme, estas ante la realeza, deberías tenerme más respeto. _

_- Pues usted debe ganárselo, entra aquí sin siquiera tocar y me toca como si le perteneciera_ – Kurama se arriesgaba a ser sacado a patadas del palacio al dirigiste así a Hiei –

_- Ahora si nos entendemos, me agrada tu actitud, detesto el protocolo así que mientras estés frente a Mukuro háblame con toda esa tonta formalidad, pero aquí entre los dos puedes ser tan coloquial como te provoque_ – Hiei empezó a caminar alrededor del pelirrojo mirándolo con sumo cuidado –

_- ¿Que busca? _– no le agradaba como el moreno le analizaba, era como un perro olfateando una potencial presa -

_- No estas armado ¿ni siquiera usas una daga?_

_- No peleo, pero si se defenderme con el látigo, lo aprendí hace muchos años, tantos que ya ni se si lo recuerde_ – a su mente le vinieron las enseñanzas de su padre –

- _Podríamos divertirnos con eso algún día_ – Hiei se detiene en su inspección –

_- No es un rey muy común por lo que veo, le agrada la vida activa, con tan solo escucharlo es fácil de saber. _

_- Tú podrías ser más inteligente que Mukuro en ese aspecto, tienes ojos para describir a alguien recién conocido, Kurama. _

_- Y usted para buscar emociones_ – le miro con suma curiosidad _- Me recuerda a las aves encerradas, a la espera de libertad._

_-Tú lo has dicho. Tendré más que diversión, tú me harás pasar una semanas diferentes, de eso estoy seguro_ – Hiei sale de la habitación igual a como entro, sin decir nada ni avisar –

_- Es un muchacho muy extraño_ - Kurama se toca donde Hiei lo tomo de barbilla –

_**Mientras…**_

Mukuro hacia su ronda acostumbrada por los corredores del palacio, estaba algo distraído pensando en lo del collar que le vio puesto a Kurama, tenía que tener una explicación mas razonable que la que aparentaba, ese chico era muy diferente a Hiei, en tamaño, físico y hasta en la manera de ser.

- _Tengo que saber cómo obtuvo ese collar_ – Mukuro siguió su ronda hasta que fue interrumpido por una sombra en medio de los pasillos del palacio –

- _Que tal todo, mi querido Mukuro_ – la sombra salió de entre unas columnas dejándose ver –

- _Ogutro, ¿Ahora que quieres rata del desierto?_

_- Que amable estas hoy, seguro ese lindo carácter te lo causo el nuevo invitado_ – miro mucho interés al comandante –

_- Ya lo viste entonces. _

_- Una verdadera belleza._

_- Te advierto que tampoco puede acercártele a ese chico_ – tomo súbitamente de las ropas al hombre de cabellera gris –

_- No, como crees que haré eso. No estoy tan interesado en el, mis gustos son mas hacia el rey, ese si que me gustaría tenerlo en mis aposentos_ – sonríe con cinismo –

_- ¡NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A DECIR ESO DEL REY!_ – Mukuro deja caer de mala gana a Ogutro –

_- Estas molesto y sensible. Pobre Mukuro, podrías perder mucho si no te calmas, me vuelves a tratar mal y volveré tu vida un infierno_ - la mirada del peligris dejo frió a Mukuro, era despiadada –

_- Solo te diré que no te acerques a ninguno de los dos mientras estoy fuera._

_- Soy un niño bueno, no los tocare_ – sonrió sínicamente para después desaparece de la vista de Mukuro –

_- (Ese bastardo tampoco puede saber lo de la perla y mi señor, si de verdad son lo que parece será un peligro para el reino entero) _

_**Reino de Bengasi**_

_**Salón Real**_

Kuronue planeaba algunas estrategias para recuperar el terreno que le fue arrebatado por Mukuro y su ejército, estaba reunido con un comerciante de armas y pólvora, elementos esenciales para los ataques a distancia y explosiones controladas.

_- Kuronue, lo que quieres te saldrá caro, tanta pólvora es peligrosa de trasportar y llevar sin levantar sospechas_ – el hombre de aspecto elegante y con una cicatriz en el ojo derecho lo miro tranquilamente –

_- Solo pon el precio y trae esa pólvora, quiero volar en pedazos al odioso de Mukuro y su ejercito, tengo buena información de que vendrá al norte para tomar mas terreno_ – Kuronue se cruzó de brazos muy seguro de sus deseos –

_- Está bien, pero tardare un poco en traerla, el embarque de China esta retrazado, la tendrás en unas 2 semanas. _

_- Retendré ese tiempo a Mukuro con pequeñas escaramuzas, solo trae la pólvora, Sakyo. _

_- Mi señor Kuronue, tiene visita_ – una sirvienta entra al salón rápidamente –

_- ¿Quién es?_

_- Es el señor Toguro. _

_- Que pase. _

_- Como ordene_ – la chica se retiró del salón rápidamente –

- _¿Tienes a Toguro el asesino a tus servicios?_

_- Eso intento Sakyo, pero es el quien elige lo que quiere hacer, no tengo el mas mínimo control sobre el_ – su mirada se puso algo fastidiada por ese hecho –

_- Ten mucho cuidado, sé que ha matado a sus clientes si se cansa de ellos. _

_- Vale la pena el riesgo, esta buscando a un esclavo que escapo de mi palacio. _

_- ¿El chico pelirrojo?_

_- Ese mismo, se nota que no olvidas nada mi querido Sakyo. _

_-Señores, buenas tardes_ – Toguro entra al salón con su típica expresión fría y despiadada –

_- Si regresaste tan rápido es porque tienes muy buenas pistas de mí Al-Hamra_ – Kuronue sonríe muy seguro –

_- ¿Quién era la sirvienta personal de ese chico?_ – Toguro toma asiento cerca del rey en el amplio salón –

_- Una niña de ojos rubíes muy linda. ¿Crees que pudo ayudarlo?_

_- Eso creo, tráela aquí para interrogarla. _

_- Enseguida la traerán. _

No paso mucho rato cuando ya Kuronue había mandado a traer a Yukina con algunos guardias del palacio. La chica se notaba profundamente nerviosa al saber que era llamada por el amo y señor del lugar, era muy conocido el destino de cada mujer que llegaba a sus manos, una violación segura y si corría con menos suerte, la muerte.

_- Pasa pequeña, no tengas miedo_ – Kuronue la invita a entrar con una sonrisa mas que amable –

_- ¿Es ella?_ – Toguro miro a la chica muy serio –

_- Así es, la compre hace ya muchos años a unos nómadas, le decían la perla del desierto por un collar que llevaba siempre en el cuello ¿o no es verdad mi pequeña perla?_ – Kuronue se levanta de su asiento y le toma súbitamente la barbilla a Yukina–

_- Si, mi señor Kuronue_ – Yukina trata de estar calmada –

_- Muy bien pequeña, ahora quiero que le respondas a este caballero todo lo que te pregunte, ¿entendido?_ – Le suelta la barbilla –

_- Si, mi señor_ – asiente con su cabeza –

- _Siéntenla al frente mío_ – Toguro decreta la orden con voz más que fría y tajante –

Así se hizo, los guardias sentaron a la chica en frente de Toguro, este permaneció inmutable y detallando las facciones de Yukina, mirando sus ojos rubíes que demostraban temor y angustia, mientras sus manos se unían de alguna manera en busca de protección. Mientras, Kuronue y Sakyo presenciaban esa muestra de control en la mirada de Toguro, no hacia falta que hablara para infundir el peor temor a sus victimas.

-_Habla niña ¿dónde está el pelirrojo?_ – Toguro solo inclino si cabeza para acortar la distancia entre el y Yukina –

_- No lo sé, señor_ – ante el miedo su mirada se volvió evasiva –

_- Mentira. _

_- ¡De verdad que no lo sé!_ – Yukina se abrazó a si misma muy asustada –

_- Por tu propio bien tendrás que hablar, o yo me veré obligado a sacarte las palabras de la boca_ – la mano de Toguro se posó sobre el hombro de la chica que en seguida tembló –

_- ¡Es que digo la verdad! no lo sé_ – una lagrima baja por su mejilla –

- _No quería hacerte esto, pero…_ - la mano de Toguro presiono con más fuerza el hombro de Yukina haciéndola lanzar un quejido de dolor –

_- No siga, ¡duele!_ – Más lágrimas bajaron por las mejillas de la pobre chica -

_- Habla y te dejare en paz, niña_ – ejerce un poco mas de presión sobre el hombro de Yukina –

_- Ya basta Toguro, Esa niña no sabe nada_ – Kuronue se levanta de su asiento –

_- Si lo sabe. Puedo ver su miedo y oler su terror por no decir la verdad_ – mira a los ojos de Yukina –

_- Aunque lo sepa, con matarla no lograremos nada, yo tengo una manera mas sutil de hacerla hablar_ – Kuronue mueve su dedo indicándole a los guardias que la sujeten –

_- ¡Que no se nada mi señor! No me haga daño…_ – Yukina lloraba a más no poder aterrada –

_- No te haré nada pequeña perla, solo tendrás que quedarte en un calabozo a reflexionar sobre tus recuerdos, y espero que eso te refresque la memoria_ – alzo la mirada hacia los guardias - _¡Llévensela a la torre norte!_

Los guardias levantaron a la chica casi que arrastrándola a la torre norte, en ese lugar estaban los calabozos donde eran metidos los soldados capturados en batalla o los traidores a Kuronue.

_- No hablara_ - Sakyo interrumpe el silencio que se formo en el salón –

- ¿Por qué no? – Kuronue lo mira con duda –

- _Quiere a ese chico, no se atreverá a delatarlo. Así es el amor_ – enciende una pipa muy fina y elegante que saco de entre sus ropas -

_- Nada que una tortura no resuelva_ – Toguro sonríe con mucho cinismo –

_- Pueda que los dos tengan razón, pero le daré 2 semanas de plazo, Si no habla la dejare como juguete para ti, Toguro. _

_- Eso me agrada. _

_- Aunque seguirás buscando a mi Al-Hamra, no perderé tiempo y menos el oro que te di por buscarlo._

_- Muy bien. _

_- Y nosotros, ¿cerramos el negocio Kuronue?_ – Sakyo se levantó de su asiento soltando una larga y delicada estela de humo –

_- Es más que un hecho_ – le da la mano al pelinegro muy sonriente –

_**Reino de Saba**_

_**Palacio Mariaba**_

El nuevo invitado había despertado totalmente el interés de Ogutro, en el sentido del porque Mukuro lo había elegido para acompañar al rey Hiei, era la primera vez que veía a ese chico de cabellera rojiza en su vida, y también era la primera vez que Mukuro dejaba a alguien tan joven como el rey cerca de el, esas dudas recorrían la mente del peli gris una y otra vez, sin hallar una buena respuesta, así que buscaría algunas por su cuenta mientras Mukuro no este en Mariaba.

_- Mi querido Mukuro, esta salida tuya me beneficiara en más de un sentido_ – el ser de aspecto delgado registro entre sus cosas hasta hallar un papel muy antiguo –

_**Habitación de Kurama**_

Su nuevo ocupante dormía muy plácidamente entre las mantas de la amplia cama, pasaba más de media noche y todo en el lugar estaba en total silencio y paz. De entre los ventanales una sombra se coló dentro sin hacer el menor ruido, sigiloso como un gato hasta detenerse frente a la cama donde dormía Kurama. Miro al chico como buscando algún detalle, algo que lo describiera mejor, pensando en ello rodeo la cama para termina agachado frente a frente con el dormido pelirrojo. Mirándole al rostro sin expresión alguna, sus ojos de esmeraldas cerrados con su respiración apaciguada y lenta que marcaba el ritmo de su pecho. La tentación del intruso fue mucha, demasiada para lo que pensaba, así que con una de sus manos temblorosas toco algunos mechones de los cabellos que caían sobre el rostro de Kurama, los toco como quien toca lo más delicado y frágil. Después de ello no se vio satisfecho así que poso sus dedos sobre los labios del chico, resultaban más impresionantes de lo imaginado: tersos, delgados y muy hermosos a su parecer. Y hubiese seguido su exploración si Kurama no hubiera medio abierto la boca para despedir un pequeño quejido entres sueños.

_-(Esto es una locura. ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? eres un desconocido para mi y sin embargo… me atreví a entrar en esta habitación, tentado por la curiosidad que me dejaste anoche, verte en los jardines fue algo que jamás imagine que sucedería en mi aburrida vida) _

La sombra se alejó poco a poco de la cama volviendo sobre sus paso para salir igual a como entro, pero antes, se encargó de dejarle un pequeño detalle sobre una de las mesas de la habitación. Una rosa roja recién cortada y todavía con el roció de la noche brillando sobre sus pétalos.

_**Continuara…**_

Parece que Mukuro tiene mucho en mente sobre Kurama, ¿cuál será su misterio? ¿que hará Ogutro para saber mas del pelirrojo?, Hiei busca mas emociones de las que cree conocer y Kurama solo quiere saldar su promesa con Yukina, aunque sin Mukuro allí, las cosas pueden cambiar mucho para el rey de Saba.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Al Son de una Mentir**_


End file.
